


Cherry's Adventures: Muppets Most Wanted

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends get invited to revisit The Muppets who plan on doing a sequel after their comeback thanks to the help of the adventure team with the newest member of their Muppet Family: Walter. During the visit though, Kermit agrees to have a helper named Dominic Badguy along with his associates: Jacob and Darcy, who all seem a bit suspicious as they go on a world tour.
Relationships: Kermit the Frog/Miss Piggy





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bit of a dull day as Cherry had her friends meet up with her at home as they all looked a bit bored with nothing to do.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do today?" Cherry spoke up.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?" Atticus replied.

"Something other than this," Mo groaned. "Is there nothing happening in town?"

"Not that I know of." Cherry sighed as she put her pillow to her face and groaned into it.

"MAIL CALL!" Lionel exclaimed as he came inside. "Hmm... Well, well, what's _this_?"

The group soon fell against each other in the middle of the floor.

"...You guys look so sad..." Lionel said before bringing out the letter. "But Cherry has a letter."

Cherry took a hold of it and looked curious before her eyes widened.

"We just got a letter, We just got a letter, We just got a letter, I wonder who it's from?~" Atticus soon randomly sang.

"Can it," Cherry rolled her eyes from the random song. "It's from the new Muppet Studios!"

"Is that all?" Mo asked, as Cherry read the letter.

"No..." Cherry replied. "Apparently we're being invited to join the Muppets in their movie sequel."

"AWESOME!" Lionel exclaimed.

"...I just have to ask since I don't know much about your life in the 5th-Dimension," Cherry spoke up before looking at him. "But you do know who the Muppets are, right?" she then asked.

"Who doesn't know about the Muppets?" Atticus replied.

"Yes, but Lionel's not from here..." Cherry reminded.

"...Oh, right." Atticus said, now feeling like an idiot.

"To answer your question? I dunno very much." Lionel replied.

"Well, watch this for a moment." Cherry said as she put on a video for him based on The Muppet Variety Show back in the 1980's.

"Where are you going?" Mo asked.

"I'm going to make sure a certain someone doesn't need us for anything that he'll just pull us away from home for." Cherry replied as she left the room briefly.

"Um... Okay." Lionel replied as he sat down.

Cherry left her house briefly while Lionel would educate himself. Atticus, Mo, and Patch decided to join Lionel for the time being with small smiles as he began to watch the Muppets in action.

* * *

**_EVENTUALLY..._ **

"Well, that was an interesting video." Lionel replied.

"So, yeah, those are the Muppets," Atticus nodded. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun," Lionel replied. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"Well, hopefully we can." Mo beamed.

Cherry soon came back after a while.

"All right, what did he say?" Atticus asked. "Can we go meet the Muppets?"

"This time, we can go," Cherry nodded. "We just have to come back and see him sometime after to prepare for something big that might be coming like maybe that group called The Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Okay," Lionel shrugged. "Then let's do this thing!"

"Let's hit the road!" Patch beamed. "I call shotgun!"

"No way, Spot!" Cherry replied.

They soon all got into Atticus's car as they got set for a new adventure away from home, especially with the Muppets.

"Is Thor coming too?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I heard he's apart of some exchange program in France," Cherry shrugged. "Guess he'll sit this one out."

"Maybe we'll see him!" Lionel exclaimed. "I wonder who he exchanged with...?"

"That's a good question." Cherry replied.

"...You're not gonna answer, are you?" Atticus asked.

"...So Cathleen's trying to get back in the group." Cherry then suddenly changed the subject.

"Oh? After the whole fiasco that occurred during the Broly adventure?" asked Lionel. "Talk about unexpected, but totally expected."

"She keeps begging for a second chance..." Cherry said. "Even asking me to talk to Drell for her."

"Sounds like when we met Rocky and Bullwinkle," Atticus rolled his eyes. "She wanted extra help for her powers, but she kept asking you to ask him for you even though the first step to ask him for help is to do it yourself."

"Exactly!" Cherry replied before looking at Lionel. "I'll tell you about Rocky and Bullwinkle later, but right now: Muppets."

"Yay!" Lionel exclaimed, grinning widely.

They soon passed by a town sign that told them they were now leaving Greendale.

* * *

"We're doing a sequel, We're back a popular demand~," Atticus began to sing as they rode down the road together. "C'mon on, everybody, strike up the band, We're doing a sequel~"

"We're doing a sequel; That's what we do in Hollywood~" sang Lionel. "And everybody knows, the sequel's never quite as good!~"

"A sequel, Another feature attraction, Places please, light the lights, roll camera, action!~" Atticus and Mo sang.

"I thought it was the end, But no my friends this is, When we get to do it all again~" The group sang together.

"Do it all again!~" Angel, Patch, and Cleo soon sang, coming out from Mo, Atticus, and Cherry's backpacks.

"We're doing a sequel, there's no need to disguise; the studio considers us a viable franchise~" sang Furrball.

"We're doing a sequel! How hard can it be?~" sang Two-Tone. "We can't do any worse than The Godfather 3!~"

"We're doing a sequel, The fandom wants more!~" The group sang together.

"While we wait for PerkyGoth14 to write Toy Story 4!" A random live-action shot was shown as reviewers of the creator of this story was shown, especially one who was called RustyPete12.

"I'm still waiting for Frosty the Snowman!" One unknown reviewer called out before a pile of snow landed on him to shut him up.

"I thought it was the end, But no my friends this is when, We get to do it all again~" Cherry sang.

"Do it all again!" The adventure group chorused as they sang together. "Until the credits roll, We've got another go to show them, We can do it all again~"

"We're doing a sequel, let's give it a go!~" sang Lionel.

"With Hollywood stars and more one-liner cameos~" sang Caroline Rhea and Beth Broderick.

"We're doing a sequel, I don't mean to be a stickler~" pointed out Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. "But this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture~"

"Technically, not a sequel!" Lionel pointed out.

"Then like these two being connected, it's an equal!" Cherry added as she brought out random DVD copies of movies called Shock Treatment and The Rocky Horror Picture Show to fit the joke.

"We're doing a sequel, Let's give it a shot~" The group sang together.

"All we need now is a half-decent plot~" PerkyGoth14 sang as she was shown in front of her laptop screen with a glass of soda to keep herself awake in the long hours of story-making.

* * *

And so the group waited.

"Looks like they're doing a world tour plot!" Lionel remarked. "Hopefully it plays out better than _Total Drama's_ take..."

"Or that Cartoon Network parody with a lot more characters added with fake-out non-elimination rounds just to make the story longer." Cherry mumbled.

The others looked at her.

"It's a long story," Cherry replied. "A very... Very... Very long story..." she then said.

"I agree with both of you," Atticus told Lionel and Cherry. "Plus we get to hang out with the Muppets gang again!"

"In my case, for the first time!" Lionel exclaimed. "It'll be just like _National Lampoon's European Vacation_!"

"Heh... My favorite vacation movie next to _Christmas_..." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon kept riding along for a while before they soon made it to the famed Muppet Studios.

"Hey, glad ya could make it!" Kermit beamed once he saw them. "Did ya hear we're doing a sequel?"

"Yeah, we had our own musical number about it." Mo replied.

"We also have a new friend for you to meet." Atticus added.

"Hi!" Lionel exclaimed as he climbed out of the car. "Very nice to meet you all! Lionel Schwartz: Comic Ingenue, Vocal Impressionist, and Pop Culture Aficionado! My card." he said, handing one to them.

"Oh, I see," Kermit said as he took the card. "Nice to meet you, Lionel. We have a new member to our little Muppet family ourselves that we recently added."

"Yeah?" Lionel asked.

"That would be me," Walter spoke up as he came to see Lionel. "I was a huge fan of the Muppets with my brother when we were kids and now I'm one of them! It's such a great honor in my life." he said with a smile.

"Sounds familiar." Cherry smirked playfully towards Lionel.

Lionel rolled his eyes with a smile. "Cool to meet you, Walter. I suppose this little adventure ought to be an interesting escapade." he replied.

"I think so too." Walter smiled back.

"Do you guys have plans for dinner yet?" Kermit asked.

"Uh, no, we just got here," Patch replied as he stood with the other animals. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone's asked to join us for dinner along with a couple of friends of his." Kermit explained.

"Ohh..." Atticus smiled. "Well, I guess we could come along too. If that's okay of course."

"Of course it is!" Miss Piggy giggled as she suddenly came right beside the frog. "I really admire you all, you're like the children I've always wanted as my very own nieces and nephews~... But instead, I had to get Andy and Randy." she then firmly pouted about a couple of dim-witted pigs who were her nephews.

"Well, I guess we could eat." Lionel shrugged.

"Travel does make me a bit hungry." Cherry added.

"Whenever you're ready of course." Kermit replied.

"I could eat right about now myself." Miss Piggy giggled.

"I'm sure you could." Mo chuckled a bit.

"Hm..." Miss Piggy said with a dismissive look while shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose we should go for it," Lionel replied. "The sooner, the better!"

Kermit and the other Muppets beamed. They soon took off, each in different cars as Atticus drove his car, following after Kermit's car with the other Muppets.

"Must be pretty big if this new friend wants to meet all of the Muppets." Cherry commented.

"Aye," Lionel agreed. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"I know I'm wondering it myself." Mo replied as she pet Angel who looked all around in wide wonder.

Caroline Rhea and Beth Broderick were shown as they drove past them.

"...Those two ladies look familiar..." Cherry said before shrugging. "It's probably not important."

"Good point," Atticus replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "On to the dinner meeting!" he declared.

"Yeah!" The group all cheered as did the Muppets.

* * *

Soon, they were at a restaurant as a bearded man sat at one side of the booth with his company on the other side, huddled together.

"Wow. Thanks for seeing me at my regular booth, Muppets," The man smiled from across the booth. "As well as some friends of yours."

The Muppets and adventure group nodded.

"Big fan. Huge. Dominic. International tour manager." Dominic said as he slid over his business card over at them across the table.

"'Dominic Badguy'?" Fozzie read aloud in confusion.

"It's pronounced 'Bad-Gee'," Dominic clarified. "It's French.

"Ohh..." The Muppets then said in understanding.

"It means 'good man'." Dominic then added.

"I think you mean 'Homme bon'." Cherry remarked.

Dominic was joined by two people: a short mustachioed man wearing a gray suit and tie, and a tall woman wearing a beret, a green neckerchief, and a pair of black pants. "And these are my associates: Jacob Westershire of England, and Darcy Versailles." he then added.

"Is very nice to be meeting you, Govenor!" said the short man in a clearly-Russian-sounding accent.

Cherry and Atticus shared a glance from the accent before looking back at their new friends.

"How do you do?" The woman soon asked, sounding a bit husky in her voice.

"Just fine, thanks." Mo said bashfully as she wasn't sure how to really answer that question properly.

"Listen up. You're hot," Dominic soon said. "You're having a moment, but what is inevitable about a moment? It ends."

"I don't want this moment to end!" Fozzie cried as he took Kermit's hand.

"That's why we got to get out there now and capitalize on this moment with a capital 'Yeah'?" Dominic then continued with a nod. "I want you to conquer the world. Do an international tour. Show a global audience what you can do."

"Yes! Conquer the world!" Jacob grinned as he seemed to get too into that before Darcy nudged him to keep it down.

"In that case, I'm glad we came over then." Cherry then said.

The other Muppets seemed to get into a lumped conversation before Kermit settled them down.

"Listen, I'd love to do that too, but we've barely gotten back together," The frog explained. "I don't wanna mess that up."

Dominic clasped his hands together. "...Okay, I am inundated with management offers at the moment: One Direction, U2, Cirque du Soleil, just... So many acts," he replied. "I could make a list."

"Wow..." The other Muppets exclaimed.

"That's a good list!" Fozzie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess... Even though I'm not a fan of any of those people." Cherry commented.

"And now, I wanna tour manage you guys, along with these friends of yours," Dominic then said before gesturing at Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo. "I know you're the boss, Kermit. I wouldn't interfere with that. We would share our managerial roles because you've got a special bond with these little guys."

"Sure." Kermit nodded, along with the other Muppets.

Suddenly, there was a phone ring.

"Phone call for you." Darcy said as she brought out the phone to Dominic.

"Thank you," Dominic said before answering the call. "President Clinton? What?" he then asked before walking off to take the call in private.

"President Clinton?" Mo asked out of confusion.

Jacob and Darcy decided to join Dominic while the Muppets looked excited about the offer from Dominic.

"Clinton? This isn't the 90's anymore!" Lionel remarked. "Who does he think he's fooling?"

"Probably the Muppets." Atticus muttered.

"I dunno, guys, he seems like a nice guy." Gonzo smiled.

"Yeah!" Rowlf nodded. "Humble and honest."

"What do you think, Kermit?" Atticus then asked.

"I just... I think we have to get settled first, you know?" Kermit replied. "Hone the show, get some new material, and then maybe go on a world tour."

"I think Kermit makes a decent point." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't wanna end up bombing on a foreign scale." Mo nodded.

"Exactly." Kermit said to the girls.

"What about his friends?" Patch asked about Dominic. "They seemed... Interesting."

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry replied. "That English guy sounded more Russian to me."

"And that lady did, too," Lionel nodded. "Not to mention her voice had this husky feel to it. Above all, they both sounded really suspicious."

"I can't place it, but they just seemed very odd." Patch replied.

"Spot might be onto something." Cherry agreed.

"So... What's it gonna be, Muppets?" Dominic asked as he came back briefly. "Ready to be world-famous?"

"I thought they were already world-famous?" Two-Tone commented.

"No pressure, but I am a very busy man," Dominic then said before his phone rang again and he checked it. "That's Rihanna. I really should take this." he then said.

"World tour! World tour!" The other Muppets began to chant excitedly.

"Well, I mean... I guess we could always hone our acts on the road, and that would be okay," Walter remarked. "Wouldn't it, Kermit?"

"World tour! World tour!" The other Muppets continued.

"Come on, Froggy!" Darcy smirked as she stood with Jacob.

Kermit thought long and hard about it before he nodded. "Okay, let's do it. Dominic, you're hired." he then said as he held out his hand.

Dominic shook his hand as the Muppets let out a cheer. "Thanks, Kermit-... Er, I mean, boss. You won't regret this." he replied.

"Somehow, I feel like he might." Lionel muttered to the others.

Atticus, Cherry, and Mo nodded. Patch did too, though Two-Tone, Furrball, Cleo, and Angel weren't sure what to really say. The other Muppets soon cheered happily as this was going to be a great future for them.

"I'm sure you all will have fun too." Dominic then smiled at the adventure group.

"Uh-huh..." Atticus replied as he and the others looked at Dominic and his associates suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, the next day, the group all went to the train station so they could begin their world tour adventure.

"I didn't know there was still third-class!" Waldorf remarked.

"Third-class?" asked Statler. "How about no class?"

And they chuckled to themselves as they went on their way.

"Oh, you two." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Watch the heel!" Miss Piggy glared at her attendant who rolled over her luggage as she walked forward with her precious dog.

"Piggy, why do you need so much luggage?" Kermit asked the diva pig.

"For our honeymoon, of course!" Miss Piggy replied.

"For our what?" Kermit asked with wide eyes.

But before that question could be answered, the train whistle was soon blown and that meant it was time to take a ride in the train.

"Come on, we better hurry!" Atticus told the others.

"No kidding!" Lionel exclaimed as he scrambled to get onboard. "We don't wanna be left behind, that's for sure!"

They soon got on the train together.

"Let's go, guys!" The conductor called out and the train began to go... Only it was going backwards. "That must be reverse. Oh, well." he then said.

"Off to a great start." Mo rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, at least it's interesting!" Lionel shrugged as he settled in.

"Well, Dominic, I was thinking we could start off our tour in London." Kermit suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking we could start in the comedy capital: Berlin, Germany." replied Dominic.

"Germany?" Cherry and Atticus wondered.

The others soon cheered about going to Germany as they then pulled up into the Hauptbahnhof Station. Part of the train broke off once they came down the trail and ended up in Germany as Dominic suggested.

"Is not as nice as motherland, but is still nice." Jacob remarked.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" Walter asked as the train fell apart a bit.

"Oh... Pretty nice place..." Kermit muttered as he and the group walked around. "Here it is, gang: the Hole in the Wall club!"

Rowlf squinted to look at the sign. "'DIE MUPPETS'?" he read.

"Looks like they put the reviews up early!" Statler remarked.

"Or is that the suggestion box?" Waldorf replied, and they both laughed.

* * *

And so, the group went inside and saw that the place looked even worse than on the outside.

"'Hole in the Wall Club'?" asked Piggy. "More like 'Hole in the Ground Club'."

"Okay, everybody," declared Kermit. "So, we'll start at the bottom and work our way up. I've booked us into cabaret bars and coffee houses all across the industrial cities of Northern Germany. Dusseldorf, Hamburg, Mudburg, Vomitdorf..."

"Poopenburgen?" asked Fozzie.

"Fozzie, we have a solid week booked in Poopenburgen!" Kermit declared.

Lionel let off a snort.

"This is some country, am I right?" Atticus grimaced.

"I didn't say I wanted to come." Cherry smirked.

The others groaned a bit before they looked over at Dominic, Darcy, and Jacob.

"This looks great," Dominic remarked. "And I think we should commend Kermit on his efforts." he then began to applaud with Jacob and Darcy to prompt the other Muppets to join in, though only Gonzo seemed to.

"Thank you, Dominic," Kermit said from that. "Thanks."

"Or if we may be bold, maybe we consider another venue?" Darcy then spoke up.

"Another venue?" Cherry asked.

"To be precise, this other venue." Jacob remarked as they were soon outside and he gestured to a grand looking theater.

"What? No, no," Kermit panicked. "We don't have the money to rent the Berlin National Theatre!"

"We make money back when we sell out theater!" Jacob remarked.

"Kermie, I've always dreamed of playing the Berlin National Theatre," Miss Piggy stated. "Ich bin ein Berliner."

"More like 'ein frankfurter'!" Floyd Pepper chuckled.

"Watch it, buster..." Miss Piggy snapped.

"Guys, I'm not sure we can do this, you know?" Kermit asked.

"Okay, let us put this to vote," Darcy declared. "All those in favor of believing in selves, raise your hands."

The other Muppets raised their hands. "That's not what I'm saying..." Kermit tried to protest.

"And all those in favor of just giving up?" asked Dominic.

Kermit sighed, and slowly put his hand up. "I can't believe I'm voting for giving up..." he sighed.

"Good. Well, I'm glad we made this decision." Dominic replied, as in the background, a person clad in a red had and trenchcoat could be seen entering a museum via grappling hook.

Atticus glanced over as he thought he saw something.

"Well, we might as well get ready," Furrball said. "Two-Tone, you up for helping?"

"Hmm... I dunno if there's anything I could do," Two-Tone shrugged. "Should I care?"

"Maybe they'll need your help with some fashion?" Furrball smirked at the female Dalmatian.

Two-Tone suddenly looked entranced. "...Well, now that you mention it," she then smirked. "I suppose I could help out a bit, especially with Miss Piggy."

Furrball and Patch then shared a high-paw together with smirks at each other. Atticus then shrugged as he went to go off with the others, though Cleo narrowed her eyes a bit in the distance as she saw a mysterious person and began to get ready to go check that out for herself.

"It can't be Mama or Selina..." Cleo said to herself as she dashed off on her own.

* * *

Later, inside the theater, Kermit was gathered with the others.

"Since we're playing such a big theater, let's stick with what we know," Kermit explained. "We'll open with a cabaret number..."

"Kermit, when do I do the indoor running of the bulls?" asked Gonzo, glancing to a crate that was shaking like crazy.

"Mr. Kermit, sir?" asked Dr. Honeydew. "I would very much like to demonstrate my magnetic bomb-attractor vest." Nearby was Beaker, who was wearing said vest.

Kermit was pretty mortified. "...Bunsen, why would you even invent one of those?" he asked.

"Why did I invent the unexpectedly exploding cupcake?" countered Dr. Bunsen; Beaker took out the cupcake, which exploded.

"Hey, what about Muppet Ladder?" asked Gonzo.

"Muppet Ladder? That's never, ever worked, Gonzo," replied Kermit. "Last time we all tried that was 20 years ago and you ended up in a cast for six months!"

"Yeah, good times." sighed Gonzo.

"He okay?" Lionel asked.

"Gonzo sorta lives dangerously." Cherry replied.

"Kermit, what if I do four or five Celine Dion songs?" Miss Piggy suggested as she carried her dog. "You know Celine Dion, she works in Vegas."

"No, Piggy, there's no time for that." Kermit replied.

"What about the band's marathon jam session?"Floyd Pepper asked.

"DRUM SOLO! DRUM SOLO!" Animal beamed.

"No drum solo!" Kermit disapproved before everybody began to talk all at once.

Cherry covered her ears as the clamoring seemed to stress her out.

Atticus noticed that and soon shouted out, "QUIET!"

The Muppets were then quiet at that.

"Guys, guys, guys! We can't just do whatever we want. This is our opening night. Let's play to our strengths, because... Well..." Kermit then tried to explain. "Look, I didn't want to worry you guys but if we don't sell this theater out, it would mean the end of the tour."

"What?" The others asked in horror.

"And maybe the end of us." Kermit then added.

"No, don't say that!" Mo gasped. "We need the Muppets in our lives!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mo, I'm just really concerned about this whole deal." Kermit replied.

Just then, Dominic came back inside. "Great news, Muppets! We're sold out!" he declared.

"What?" Kermit asked, as his voice was drowned out by the excited cheers of the crowd. "Fine. I mean, great, great. Well done, Dominic."

"Hey, I have an amazing idea for an act," Gonzo piped up. "It's called 'The Indoor Running of the Bulls'." 

"Gonzo, I've told you, that act is far too dangerous." replied Kermit.

"Actually, Kermit, I was asking Dominic what he thinks." stated Gonzo.

"Mr. Bad-Gee, you can't tell me you're alright with that act." Atticus said as he sounded exasperated.

Dominic just grinned as the Muppets spouted out suggestions to him while Kermit began to walk away sadly that no one was really listening to him. Walter noticed that and decided that he should go and talk to the frog. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo decided to go keep Kermit company as he was very depressed right now.

* * *

"'Sold out'. Like we've sold out a show in 30 years." Kermit huffed.

"Is this a good time to discuss our upcoming European wedding?" Miss Piggy asked Kermit as she came to see him.

"No, actually, I'm kind of busy right now." Kermit told her.

"Perfect!" Miss Piggy beamed. "You kiddies can help out and come to the wedding too. I have 23 swatches for the seat covers for the reception, which, by the way, we are not serving flies."

"Miss Piggy, please!" Cherry called. "What's this all about?"

"I'm just trying to involve you kids and Kermie in some of the decision-making, dear." Miss Piggy replied innocently.

"What about being involved in the decision to get married in the first place, huh?" asked Kermit.

"Kermit, you never let me do what I want!" Miss Piggy replied.

"Well, what about what _I_ want? What about that?!" Kermit exclaimed. "I haven't even proposed yet!"

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Cherry rolled her eyes at Atticus's reaction.

"You can do that on our honeymoon." Miss Piggy smiled innocently.

"What? That's insane!" Kermit replied. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Insane?" Miss Piggy glared. "How dare you call your fiancée insane!"

"You are not my fiancée! We are not engaged!" Kermit snapped. "And, as a matter of fact, the way this particular conversation is going right now... Well... **I'M FINE WITH THAT**!" he then finished with a haughty shout.

Piggy gasped, and then stormed out of the room, as her little dog, Foo-Foo, angrily barked at Kermit.

"Piggy, wait! I'm sorry!" Kermit called.

Lionel winced. "Good grief..." he remarked.

"Harsh," Atticus cringed. "Very, very harsh."

Foo-Foo soon barked at Dominic like she didn't trust the man before he shooed her away after her mistress. Jacob grumbled as he pushed the dog away and grunted in disgust as he came back to Dominic and Darcy.

"Oh, Kermit..." Cherry said softly.

Everybody else began to leave as Kermit seemed to be alone on the stage with a lot on his mind.

"Aw, poor Kermit," Angel frowned. "I wish that we could help."

"You and me both," Lionel replied. "But then again, Piggy WAS kinda jumping the gun there. Who proposes DURING a honeymoon?"

"Yeah, I'm not that mad at Kermit, but that outburst struck me a bit." Cherry nodded.

"Maybe we should give him some time alone," Mo suggested. "He's had a lot of pressure and Miss Piggy didn't make it any better."

"Yeah, let's take the animals for a walk." Atticus added.

Patch, Angel, and Two-Tone beamed about going out for a walk as they were pet dogs after all, so it was expected of them.

"Okay then, going out walking!" Lionel declared as they all headed out.

The group soon walked off to take their pets for a walk before Cherry soon noticed that Cleo was missing, but wasn't too worried as Cleo almost always made it back home to her before it would get too late in the night. Kermit sighed as he sat alone on the stage.

Dominic soon decided to sit down with him, as did Jacob and Darcy. "Don't take it personally. They still love you. They just prefer me now." he then told the sad frog.

"Thank you, Dominic," Kermit replied. "That's very comforting."

"Do you know what I think helps sometimes in situations like this?" Dominic asked.

"What?"

"A walk alone in the fog in former East Berlin."

"Yes," Jacob added. "Maybe along deserted canal."

"Well, I guess a quiet stroll is not a bad idea," Kermit said before he was given a map. "Let the others know I've gone, will you?" he then asked his three new friends.

"Oh, sure, we promise." Darcy replied.

"Would we let friend like you down?" Jacob added.

"Well, I just met you guys, but you seem trustworthy." Kermit said as he decided to go clear his head.

Little did Kermit know that he was walking into some serious trouble.

* * *

"...I don't know why, but I feel like Kermit is walking into some sort of danger." Lionel stated.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Mo.

"I read the previous line of text." Lionel replied.

"Oh... Well, I guess that would do it." Mo shrugged.

"You wanna go back for him?" Atticus asked Lionel.

"I guess we ought to, make sure nothing bad happens." Lionel replied.

The group looked at each other and went to go off after Kermit and Lionel. However, they were suddenly stopped.

"Halt!" A voice called.

Cherry froze in the air and got into a fighting pose just in case there was a threat. There were two kids: one was a redheaded girl and the other was a blonde boy.

"A moment of your time." The girl said to them.

"Sure," Lionel replied. "What's up?"

Cherry checked her watch anxiously as she wasn't sure if they had time for this.

"Good evening," The blonde boy replied. "My name is Zack and this is my sister Ivy."

"Good to meet ya." Atticus nodded.

"We work with ACME." Ivy then told them.

"The company that gives Wile E. Coyote his supplies against the Roadrunner?" Cherry couldn't help but ask.

"Different ACME." Zack and Ivy deadpanned.

"Oh, well, carry on, please." Mo then said to the siblings.

"We're detectives and we're looking for someone." Zack said.

"Yes, have you seen this woman?" Ivy added as she brought out a wanted poster of a woman with long and wavy dark brown hair with a red fedora hat on top of it which matched her red coat and black gloves on her hands.

"Hmm... Honestly, can't say we have," Lionel replied. "Pretty sure we'd notice if we did."

"...I feel like I have, but I'm not certain." Atticus said.

"Sorry we're not much help." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, well, thank you for your time," Zack then said. "Be very careful if you do see her."

"Is she a criminal?" Mo asked.

"She's a Master Thief." Ivy informed.

"I see... Well, if we do, then we'll keep on our guard." Lionel replied. "Good luck to you two."

"Thank you," Ivy nodded. "We really appreciate it."

"Just remember not to trust Master Thieves." Zack added.

"Um... Yeah..." Cherry said bashfully as she thought about her distant aunt back in Gotham.

The siblings soon left as the group went back to what they were doing as Patch, Two-Tone, and Angel began to sniff around to track down Kermit's scent so they could find out where to go.

"You guys find anything?" asked Lionel.

"Sure, but the trail goes cold somewhere over here." Two-Tone replied.

"Damn!" remarked Lionel.

"You can't swear!" Angel gasped. "It's a Muppet movie! There shouldn't be adult topics in a Muppet movie!"

"Try telling that to Muppets' Wizard of Oz." Cherry deadpanned.

"...I'm not sure I wanna now." Angel slanted her eyes.

"You don't," Lionel replied. "Besides, this is rated PG. We may as well make sure the rating is earned. Besides, it's a minor swear. No need to fuss over it."

"Hmm... Okay." Angel said.

"The trail's gone cold," Atticus sighed. "Now what?"

"You wanna try to fly around?" Cherry suggested.

"I guess I could try that." Atticus shrugged before he jumped up in the air in flight and soon flew around in a Superman fashion to look around for Kermit with his telescopic vision.

"Maybe we can blow the fog away?" Lionel suggested. "Could be tough; there's a lot of it."

Cherry nodded before calling out. "Yo! Superdork!"

Atticus looked down as he stopped while in the air.

"Come back!" Cherry told him. "We're gonna try to blow the fog away!"

"Ah, right!" Atticus nodded before he soon flew back down.

"Alright, gang. Ready?" Lionel asked when Atticus came down to the ground.

"Ready!" The group replied.

"Deep breaths... And blow!" Lionel advised.

"Like blowing out a birthday candle." Atticus added.

"Or your last birthday where the cake went flying." Cherry teased.

"Hm." Atticus glanced at her.

And so, the groups got ready to take deep breaths and soon all blew the fog away together as strongly as they could. A frog soon came out to see them.

* * *

"Kermit!" Patch beamed. "We found you!"

"Thank goodness." Furrball added.

"Hi-lo, it is, uh, good to see you!" The frog replied, sounding different.

"What happened to your voice?" Mo asked.

"Oh, uh, I believe I have caught a cold," The frog replied. "That is all, no reason to be suspicious in any way."

"Well, okay, as long as there's no reason to be suspicious." Cherry replied, though in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"I think we're too late," Lionel muttered. "Anyways, we'd better get back to the theatre! The other Muppets will be waiting on you, even though Piggy is rather perturbed." he added, out loud.

"Let us go then." The frog suggested.

The group soon went back to the theater with the frog that was very unlikely to be Kermit.

* * *

The Muppets were all scattered around as they went to get themselves ready.

"Has anyone seen Kermit?" Scooter asked the other Muppets. "It's 15 minutes to curtain!"

"Hi, guys!" Dominic said as he arrived in a white suit with Jacob in the same while Darcy wore a black dress with a white pearl necklace. "Look, it's Kermit back from his afternoon stroll!"

"Hi-lo! I am Kermit." said the amphibian, who did not sound a thing like Kermit.

"If he's Kermit, then I'm Mark Hamill," Lionel retorted. "...And I'm not!"

"He is just having cold, is all!" Jacob stated, as the Kermit-lookalike gave a few coughs.

"You are right. Dominic is terrific!" The frog replied. "From now on, let's do whatever he says." 

"Wow, that walk must have really helped!" Fozzie piped up, as the other Muppets nodded in agreement.

"Miss Pig, I have wronged you," The frog soon said to Miss Piggy as she looked at him. "I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"You're not getting off that easy, bucko," Miss Piggy huffed. "Come on, Foo-Foo."

Foo-Foo huffed like her mistress before going off with her.

Animal soon sniffed the frog before yelling out. "Bad frog! Bad frog!" he then cried before biting the frog on the arm.

"What is this? Let go, dog!" The frog cried out as Floyd Pepper tried to stop Animal.

"Animal, stop it!" Floyd scolded the savage Muppet. "Kermit has agreed that Dominic is right all the time, man."

Animal then stopped and began to calm down.

"Good. So, now that Kermit agrees with me on everything..." Dominic then said.

"I am Kermit." The frog nodded.

"Definitely. Let us go and hang out backstage, yeah?" Jacob then suggested.

The other Muppets soon agreed as they went to get going.

"I think amateur Detective Fudo needs to do some work." Atticus said to his friends.

"Sounds good to me." Lionel replied.

Atticus nodded as he got himself prepared as he was always an aspiring detective, especially on adventures like this.

"Okay, all right. Come, little friend," Kermit soon said to Walter. "Let us get on with the show and enjoy our family-style adventure during which we shall bond and learn heartwarming lesson. Perhaps about sharing, or waiting your turn, or the number three."

"Right, Kermit. Sure." Walter nodded.

"The number three..." Mo repeated with an eye roll.

"Guess he thinks this is still Sesame Street." Cherry replied.

A notification block soon came up at that comment: _ **"Do a Cherry's Adventures of Sesame Street."**_

"Crap, I just _had_ to say it." Cherry complained.

Lionel sprayed the notification block with bug spray, and it coughed, keeled over, and died. "Hate those things..." he muttered.

"We'll play along with this new Kermit for now until we find out what really happened." Atticus suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Cherry agreed, as did Mo and Lionel.

The Muppets soon went to get themselves ready, though Miss Piggy was still mad at Kermit due to the argument they had earlier.

* * *

"Flawlessly executed," congratulated Dominic. "Bravo."

"What did you expect from world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal, Number Two?" asked the frog.

"Criminal? Dangerous frog?" asked Furrball, muttering. "I better go tell the others..."

Darcy and Jacob soon blocked Furrball's way.

"Uh-oh." Furrball said as he saw them.

"Going somewhere, Little Pussycat?" Jacob smirked at the dark blue cat.

"You're not gonna stop me!" Furrball glared as he looked ready to fight them.

"Pussycat talks a big game," Darcy smirked as she soon grabbed Furrball by the scruff of his neck. "Maybe if you were bigger, you would make a lovely fur boa."

Furrball hissed, and clawed at the woman, causing her to drop him in shock and giving him the opportunity to run off.

"Oh, there you are, Furrball!" Lionel exclaimed, picking him up. "Real cool of you to find my cat for me!"

"Um, yes! We are as cool as London snow, yes!" Jacob replied sheepishly.

"Very much, yes!" Darcy added.

Furrball glared as he got comfortable in Lionel's arms. Lionel soon walked away before Furrball shared a wink with his owner as they left the evil group alone together.

"You two need to be more careful," Dominic warned Jacob and Darcy. "I see stealth isn't your thing."

"We do best, especially with Fearless Leader." Jacob remarked.

"So whatcha find out?" Lionel whispered.

"Something about that phony Kermit," Furrball replied. "We better check the internet for some info."

Lionel nodded.

"Are they gone?" Dominic asked.

Jacob and Darcy nodded.

"Excellent," Dominic replied. "They might be clever, but we are more clever. Especially you two as you were highly recommended by Fearless Leader himself. Even though those children with the Muppets don't seem to be your usual targets. I believe he mentioned something about you two going after a flying rat and an imbecile yak." he then said.

"Actually, it is Moose and Squirrel," Jacob said as his Russian accent thickened, making it obvious he was someone else. "Those children were teamed up with Moose and Squirrel and defeated us in the Rocky & Bullwinkle story!"

"It was most annoying." Darcy added as she was shown to be someone else as well as her male partner.

And, as if you didn't know already, Jacob and Darcy are really... Boris and Natasha! Seriously, you'd have to be a supreme moron to not recognize them! The villains soon broke into a Villain Song Dance Number together which I don't really feel like getting into, so we cut to the end of it with the Kermit wannabe on Dominic's head before Boris and Natasha turned away and put their disguises back on as they heard a knock at the door.

"15 seconds to curtain!" Scooter called out as he came to the door before seeing what happened in the room. "...Kermit?"

"Sure." Dominic replied.

"Uh... Okay!" Scooter said before he shut the door behind him and went to prepare.

"Have you studied your Kermit tapes yet?" Dominic asked the frog when they were alone.

"Of course not," The frog replied as he hopped off of the man's head. "This is child's play for frog of my talent."

"This will go so well... I am being sarcastic." Boris grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Criminal frog...." Lionel muttered as he typed it into the search bar.

A multitude of results popped up.

"Constantine..." Furrball gasped as he pointed at an image of a wanted poster, showing a near-identical doppelganger of Kermit; except for a mole on his right cheek. "That explains who the phony Kermit is."

"We'd best keep it under our hats until the time is right." suggested Lionel.

"You sure?" Furrball asked.

"It's for the best," Lionel nodded as he pet his cat on the head. "...Besides if we bust him now, this story's gonna be WAY too short!"

"Fair enough," Furrball agreed before smiling. "I'm just glad I at least did something right for once."

"Well, what about getting Two-Tone to like you? I'd consider _that_ something right." Lionel replied.

Furrball blushed then.

"Guys, you wanna sit in the audience?" Cherry asked as she came to see them. "We have free passes due to being friends with the Muppets to be in the audience for every show without paying."

"Cool, alright." Lionel replied.

Cherry nodded as they soon went to sit in the audience with Atticus, Mo, Patch, Angel, and Two-Tone who were already there. Cleo was shown running down the aisle before jumping up and pouncing into Cherry's lap.

"Oof!" Cherry gasped as that made her sit up before she looked down and hugged her kitten. "Good girl, I was worried sick over you." she then said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome..." The announcer began as Constantine got himself ready.

"'Study Kermit tapes'." Nonsense," Constantine scoffed before sticking his head out of the O. "It's--" he then started before he suddenly froze on the spot and looked wide-eyed.

"Oh, no." Dominic, Boris, and Natasha muttered.

"Kermit! Introduce the show." Scooter whispered loudly.

Constantine groaned as the fear of stage fright finally hit him and he seemed to pass out which worried the audience. Lionel and Furrball smiled and high-fived in response.

"Kinda weird that Kermit got stage fright." Atticus commented.

"We'll tell you more about that later." Furrball replied mysteriously.

"Uh... It's the Muppet Show! With our very special guest star: Christoph Waltz!" Scooter announced as he took over for "Kermit". "YAY!"

The audience then applauded as The Muppet Show sign began to go up to start the show, but that was also when Constantine regained consciousness.

"What is happening?" Constantine muttered. "Why am I flying?" he then suddenly yelped as he fell out of the letter O and ended up falling from the air and landed flat on his back.

The audience groaned and gasped from that.

"What the...?" Miss Piggy muttered.

"We gotta do something!" Scooter panicked.

"Oh, I dunno," Lionel chuckled. "I reckon he could use some to straighten him out."

Furrball snickered a bit with Lionel. The curtains soon closed as Sweetums walked across the stage awkwardly.

"Please welcome our first act, Herr Christoph Waltz dances the waltz!" Scooter then said nervously as he walked out on stage as the audience felt concerned.

The audience then lightly applauded before the curtains moved to show Christoph Waltz in a black suit, standing in front of Sweetums with a dress and a tiara before the two began to dance The Waltz as other Muppets, including the Swedish Chef, joined in.

"Well, so far, so good." Lionel remarked.

"Darling, you set my world afire." remarked Christoph Waltz.

"Did somebody say 'explosion'?!" asked a crazy-looking Muppet with bags under his eyes.

"Wait, who's that guy?" asked Lionel.

"I think that's Crazy Harry." Mo replied.

"No! He says I set his world on fire!" Sweetums told the deranged Muppet.

"There it is again!" Crazy Harry laughed as he set off his TNT at random points which made the stage explode.

The audience gasped as they weren't sure if that was funny, but it startled them.

"One more!" Crazy Harry grinned as he kept going.

"Keep Waltzing, Mr. Waltz!" Sweetums then told the celebrity guest star.

"Is this part of the show?" Atticus wondered.

"Hard to say." Cherry replied as she stroked her kitten.

"I just think that guy really likes blowing stuff up..." Lionel replied as the show went on.

"Hopefully that's all." Mo said nervously as she held onto Angel who shivered from the explosions.

"Why couldn't those be like the fireworks I see on the Fourth of July with Scamp?" Angel gulped.

"It's okay, girl, it's okay." Mo soothed her dog.

"I can't wait to tell you what I saw earlier." Cleo said to Cherry as they kept watching The Muppet Show.

"If it's anything as interesting as what's going on, then I'm all ears." Cherry replied.

"I saw this mysterious woman at work." Cleo explained.

"...It wasn't Selina, was it?" Cherry whispered softly and worriedly as that made her think negatively.

"You know Selina loves you, me, and Mama," Cleo told her owner. "But no... It was a woman with a red hat."

"Woman with a red hat..." Cherry repeated. "That sounds familiar."

"Like that Carmen Sandiego character we heard about." Mo replied.

"Right," Cherry nodded. "We better investigate after the show."

"Right." The group agreed on that.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a museum during the show, Constantine and Dominic were hard at work with Boris and Natasha.

"It was vertigo," Constantine said about his fainting as they began to break into the museum. "Not stage fright, if that's what you're thinking, Number Two."

"Sure." Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry and do your thing." Natasha said impatiently.

Dominic and Constantine soon walked among the museum together with flashlights in the meantime.

"I shall become World's Number One Criminal... And not that Carmen woman." Constantine vowed to himself.

However, by the time they'd gotten inside, nobody else was there, save for a small note.

" ** _'Tough luck, Constantine; 2nd place isn't so bad.'--C.S._** " it read.

"Looks like we arrived a little too late." Dominic bashfully told the frog.

"THAT WITCH!" Constantine sneered as he saw the note.

A red alarm soon went off which meant that they had to go otherwise they would be busted.

"Let's get out of here!" Constantine then told Dominic.

Dominic soon followed the frog out before he took out a gold coin that had some sort of animal on it before putting on the floor and taking off. Boris and Natasha saw them and soon went away with them.

* * *

The next day soon came as there was a crime-scene investigation as a human male, a teenage boy, and a Muppet eagle were shown.

"CIA." Sam glared as he flashed his badge at the man and teenage boy.

"Interpol!" The man retorted.

"Honorary Dick Tracey recruit from a cereal box." Thor added as he brought out a plastic badge.

"What is the Interpol and some kid doing here?" Sam asked them.

"This is my jurisdiction," The man defended. "Not to mention, my badge is bigger."

"And I'm bored 'cuz my friends aren't home." Thor added.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well... You'd better watch yourselves," he replied. "I'm about to investigate the crime scene."

"One of the stolen paintings was on loan from the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. So, this is CIA jurisdiction," Sam told the French detective. "Also, this is my travel badge. Here's my real badge." he then said, taking out a case that had a bigger badge inside of it that could be held by two hands.

"You must have been looking at the wrong... Badge!" The detective retorted as he removed his coat to show a large golden badge pinned on his shirt.

"What?!" Sam complained. "You've won this round, Pierre." he then grumbled.

"My name is 'Jean'." The detective corrected.

"Okay, Shawn," Sam rolled his eyes. "It looks like we're gonna be working together, but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

"I didn't like you first." Jean retorted.

"I didn't like you before I met you," Sam rolled his eyes. "Also, seriously, kid, what are you doing here?" he then asked Thor.

"My friends are all gone and I wanted something to do!" Thor sobbed a bit before clearing his throat as he gave them a bit of a firm look. "Also grow up. You two are the adults here."

Both detectives shot glares at each other.

"So, what have we got?" Sam asked the French detective.

"Two priceless paintings stolen and one average painting of an obscure English colonel," Jean replied. "This has all the markings of the work of the Lemur."

"What's a lemur?" Sam asked.

"Only the second most wanted criminal in the world and my personal nemesis," Jean educated. "Unfortunately for me, his identity is a mystery."

"No, literally, what _is_ a lemur?" Sam asked, meaning something else.

"Oh! It is also a rat-monkey from Madagascar." Jean then explained.

"Hmm... Atticus would look for clues..." Thor said to himself as he decided to explore and play detective a bit as he looked around the scene of where he could go as Jean and Sam were at work themselves.

Just then, Jean let out an exclamation as he picked up the coin that Dominic had left earlier. "Just as I suspected. This coin is his calling card," he remarked. "The Lemur, he is playing with us..."

Thor found the note on the floor near the exhibit and proceeded to place it in his pocket, as a postman from the UPS showed up.

"I have a delivery here for Mr. Eagle?" The postman asked.

Sam raised his hand. "Right here." he said.

The postman wheeled the large object into view. "And here's your rope." he said, handing it to Sam.

The eagle took hold of the rope and yanked it off, revealing a massive CIA badge underneath. "You were saying?" he asked, as Jean fumed.

Thor sighed. "...Not that I don't like being the most adult person in the room, but _how_ am I the most adult person in the room?" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was another train ride going on as Dominic read the newspaper with the Muppets and the adventure group, AKA Team C.A.M.-Leon as they glanced over the article about "The Lemur".

"Look at that," Dominic read from the paper with everybody else. "'Muppets sell out in Berlin'. Five stars!"

The rest of the Muppets began to cheer excitedly about that.

"Kermit the Frog is liking this news!" Constantine exclaimed.

 _'And yet he doesn't bother mentioning the robbery...'_ Lionel thought as he read the other side of the paper.

"Choc-Choc, yeah!" The conductor cheered as the train passed through a tunnel. "Tunnel."

Then suddenly, the conductor was hit by a couple of signs and a flying pigeon right to the face.

"Well, guys, it's getting late, we better get some sleep." Atticus suggested.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Cherry replied. "Good night, new friends."

Dominic, Constantine, Boris, and Natasha nodded as the adventure group and Muppets decided to go to sleep.

"Sleep well... Villains." Furrball smirked at himself on the way to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Kermit was being wheeled into the Gulag as throng after throng of prisoner whooped and roared. "You've got the wrong frog!" he exclaimed as he was all bound up like he was Hannibal Lecter or something.

The other prisoners were behind gates and yelling out as they watched Kermit being taken care of. The doors soon opened as a pair of guards wheeled Kermit inside as they believed him to be the evil frog in the wanted posters.

"Hey! Hey!" A prisoner called as Kermit was being unstrapped and unmasked before he dropped in the middle of the icy ground, surrounded by rowdy and burly prisoners.

"Constantine." One prisoner greeted.

"What?" Kermit asked out of confusion.

"He is back!" The prisoner told the others before they all kneeled before him like they were meeting royalty.

"I'm not Constantine," The frog told them nervously. "My name is Kermit."

"Constantine! Always with the jokes!" another prisoner remarked, and they all laughed.

"Same old Constantine, always tryin' to pull a fast one!" laughed Miss Poogy.

The others shared a good laugh while Kermit was confused, shivering both from nervousness and the cold.

"Old friend. Since you are back, I guess you are in charge of prison again," One prisoner said to Kermit as he approached the amphibian and took off a hat on his head made out of sporks. "Here, take prison crown. We have to readjust it again. Sergei, you get on that. Take, take." he then said as he brought it out.

Kermit soon took the spork crown as it seemed to belong to him now. "Thank you." he then said, remembering his manners. Bad move.

At that, everyone turned to face him.

"Wait a minute..." said one prisoner. "I've known Constantine for _years_. And he would _never_..."

"...Say thank you!" Miss Poogy added.

"Because I'm _not_ Constantine!" Kermit exclaimed.

At once, the prisoners were whipped into a frothing frenzy.

"Let's throw him in the recycling bin!" one shouted as they all hoisted Kermit up into the air.

"B-But I'm already green!" Kermit exclaimed.

"Squash that frog!" Miss Poogy called out.

The prisoners looked anxious to threw away Kermit, but something else quickly got their attention.

"Put the frog down," A woman's voice demanded to show a Russian woman with short brown hair underneath a fuzzy muff and a guard's coat as she held out a gun. "Or I will deploy."

The prisoners soon acted quickly and dropped Kermit to the ground and dispersed from him.

"Where am I?" Kermit asked wearily.

"The Gulag." The woman stated sharply.

"A gulag?" Kermit asked.

"Gulag," One prisoner corrected. "The Big House."

"La Casagrande!" Another prisoner added.

"Hit it, boys!" The woman demanded before the prisoners vocalized around her. "This is Russia's premier state-funded hotel, We're very proud of our eclectic clientele, Excellence in service since 1932, Don't believe what you read in the online reviews, It's the Big House~," she then began to sing. "The perfect getaway, Welcome into the Big House, You'll never get away~"

* * *

They were suddenly inside of the prison while Kermit looked very scared and nervous.

"It's no Hilton or no Hyatt, But you will have a riot, So please enjoy your stay~" The woman continued.

They were soon inside the cafeteria which had rather disgusting food that only rats seemed to enjoy.

"Here's the dining room, the menu is minimal, What the cook does to the food is criminal~," The woman then sang to Kermit. "Pull up a seat, frog, grab yourself a stool, May I recommend you try our famous gruel~"

A couple of prisoners soon helped the woman up onto the table so she could go on.

"In the Big House, You'll never be alone, Life ain't bad in the Big House, No, froggy, no, Check out after 10 or 11 years, Make yourself at home~," The woman continued to sing as she showed Kermit around, coming outside which had a maximum-security cell for solitary confinement. "Accommodation is far superior than anything else you will find in Siberia, Let me know if there's anything you need, Everything is free, money back guaranteed~" she then sang, moving the seal back to let the prisoner inside give his feedback.

* * *

Some prisoners tried to sneak outside after nightfall only for a guard to shine a spotlight at them and the woman pointed sharply back indoors like a scolding mother and the convicts were her children.

"In the Big House, you will not survive~," A prisoner sang from inside. "When you arrive in the Big House, run for your life!~"

"It's the Big House, The perfect getaway, Welcome into the Big House~," The woman continued before she opened a cell door and threw Kermit in there to lock him up. "You'll never get away, For your security, I'll keep the only key, Now please enjoy your stay~" she then concluded before chucking Kermit into a cell.

"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong frog!" Kermit exclaimed.

"If you are not Constantine, why do you have his mole?" asked the woman.

"It's fake! Someone glued it to my lip!" Kermit replied.

"As far as government is concerned, you are Constantine," The woman replied. "Glue or no glue."

Kermit let out a small whimper as he felt so scared of being locked up here.

"Make yourself comfortable," The woman told him as she decided to leave him for the night. "You're going to be here a while."

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Kermit called out to her. "My friends will be here soon!"

"Now, lights out!" The woman soon demanded.

It was then pitch black, even dark as night as the woman went to leave, but due to the darkness, there was a crashing sound heard.

"Turn them back on! I can't see anything," The woman complained as the lights came back on so that she could see where she was going before scoffing. "You have to wait until I'm, like, out of the hallway. Is figure of speech."

Kermit held onto the bars as the woman then left before the lights went out once she was out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the train continued moving right along across the country. Constantine was still sour about a certain robbery.

"I would not worry about Red Girl," Boris said to the frog. "You will get next thievery with old friend: Dominic."

"Provided those meddling children do not find out," Natasha added. "Especially their little cat."

"If the cat's a problem, get rid of the problem! We've got bigger fish to fry," Dominic sighed. "Okay. It seems that Blood's key is hidden in a marble bust of his accomplice, Godfrey the Unknown, which is kept in the Statue Room at the Prado Museum."

"Perfect!" Boris exclaimed. "We break in, steal the bust, destroy it and grab key."

"Yeah, it's not that simple," Dominic winced. "You see, no one knows what Godfrey the Unknown looked like."

"Of course not," Constantine rolled his eyes. "He was second in command, so no one cared."

Dominic tried to ignore the fact that he'd been insulted. "And there's 250 statues in that room."

"That may be problem!" Natasha pointed out.

"Let me think, Number Two..." Constantine replied, pondering.

Boris and Natasha nodded with fearsome glares at Dominic. Dominic seemed to roll his eyes at their attempts to be threatening villains. After all, their arch enemies were a moose and squirrel.

"Excusez-moi, Kermie," Miss Piggy's voice said as she soon arrived to see the frog. "Do you have a moment?"

Constantine didn't look at her as he stared out the window in contemplation while Boris, Natasha, and Dominic tried to remind him to pay attention when he was called.

"I just wanted to say that I accept your apology and I'm ready to put our little disagreement or whatever it was, behind us," Miss Piggy soon said to the frog with a small smile forming on her face. "And, perhaps, I was a little too eager about our wedding--"

"Pig, I have question," Constantine started firmly before he turned at her in rage. "Am I wearing sign that says ' **BOTHER ME'**?!" he then asked sharply.

Miss Piggy gasped as she nearly cried and ran away with Foo-Foo behind her. Mo and Angel shared a look with each other as they had a funny feeling about Kermit lately, but then went back to the others in their group. As soon as they returned to their group's train car, Lionel and Furrball were already awake.

"You guys noticed how weird Kermit is acting, huh?" Lionel asked.

Furrball leaned over. "...What if we told you we knew that Kermit wasn't really the Kermit we know and love?" he added.

"Do tell." Atticus replied.

"Well, Mr. Detective, that frog isn't Kermit," Furrball explained. "He's an amphibian criminal mastermind."

"It would explain why Kermit's acting weird... But no offense, do you have proof that he's a criminal mastermind?" Atticus asked.

Lionel held up his laptop, showing a picture of Constantine the Frog's wanted poster, as well as several detailed news articles describing his frequent crime sprees. "Proof enough for you?" he replied.

"Oh... All right..." Atticus said before he rolled out of the train bed and went to go out. "Time to bust a criminal."

"There he goes again..." Cherry said to herself. "Going to solve and stop the adventure just as it starts."

"No, you don't!" Lionel said, blocking the way. "If you did, the story would be over way too quickly!"

"But we--" Atticus replied.

"Yes, we wanna bust him as much as you do, but this story would be way too short!" Furrball told him.

"Hm... I guess I could wait..." Atticus pouted a bit. "Also, sorry I doubted you, I just needed some evidence."

"Sure, sure," Lionel replied. "Besides, we can't solve it so quickly, or else people will gripe about how much of a you-know-what they think you are, and lord knows we don't want any of that."

"All right," Atticus nodded with a bit of a yawn. "Also luckily for us, I'm a decent actor."

"Somewhat," Cherry said. "You're still not as good as your little sister."

"She was raised in Hollywood, gimme a break." Atticus smirked.

"Anyways, whatever," Lionel replied. "We can't let him know we're on to him. Then he'll be harder to catch."

"Yeah, he seems competent if he managed to fool us," Mo replied. "Though I never bought that accent."

"Neither did I," Cherry agreed. "We'll think of some other plans by morning," she then suggested. "You guys look really tired."

"We do." The rest of the group nodded.

"Then you might as well get some rest," Cherry said as she went to use the bathroom. "I'll be back in a bit."

Lionel watched her go before looking back at the others. "Cherry doesn't sleep much, does she?" he then asked. "I mean, I know she's a bit more active at night... Almost like a bat... But does she ever actually sleep?"

"Not so much anymore actually," Atticus said softly. "She used to sleep when we were kids, but it seems like sometime after middle school and during high school, Cherry decided she didn't need to sleep, especially during adventures like this. I think it has something to do from when she met Batman and he took her in as a little helper like Robin or Batgirl."

"Hmm... Okay," Lionel replied. "I'll ask her about that tomorrow."

"Get some sleep," Atticus nodded as he let Patch sleep on the foot of his temporary bed as he lay down to get some sleep. "We'll probably need it by tomorrow."

Lionel nodded back as he began to fall asleep with Atticus, Mo, and their pets. And so, the group turned in for the night, their new plans in mind.

* * *

Constantine had soon come to apologize to Miss Piggy, through the power of love as he tried to woo her and still convince her that he was Kermit, though she saw a side of the frog she hadn't seen before and she wasn't sure if she could believe this was the Kermit she knew and loved, but she did fall for his charm.

"Oh, Kermie, you're what I've always wanted~" Miss Piggy smiled as she hugged the frog.

"Excuse us," Scooter spoke up as he and the other Muppets came in the room to see the two, getting their attention. "But we are all wondering, what's the set list for tomorrow, chief?"

"I don't care," Constantine replied. "Do whatever you want."

This surprised the other Muppets.

"What?"

"Is he serious?"

"Kermit, could I do indoor running of the bulls?" Gonzo asked hopefully.

"Sure, Zongo," Constantine allowed. "Who cares?"

"Wow! Thank you, Kermit!" Gonzo beamed as he didn't seem to notice the misnaming.

"Kermie, if he can do his thing, why can't I sing my five songs?" Miss Piggy pouted.

"Well... You can," Constantine replied. "Who cares?"

"We don't have time for all this stuff," Scooter said as he checked his clipboard. "We're up to a three-hour show, Kermit."

"You are forgetting one thing, small man with glasses," Constantine remarked. "I can give you what you want. In fact, bring those kiddies along to be in the show too." he then added.

The other Muppets then cheered and approved in excitement as they decided to plan for their upcoming show.

"This is definitely _not_ going to end well..." Mo remarked. "It'll most likely end with them in full-body casts."

Angel looked very nervous. Mo then gently petted her dog to help calm her down.

"Won't the show be terrible?" Walter called weakly to the other Muppets as they walked off together in excitement. "Guys? I'm so confused." he then sighed as no one really listened to him.

"Bummer," Lionel remarked. "They don't even know that's not Kermit."

"You sure that we can't tell them?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry, but not right now," Cherry replied. "If it was that easy to solve the problem, then there'd be no point on our adventures."

"Aye." Atticus nodded.

Atticus sighed a bit before shrugging as he went back to sleep with Patch. Lionel slept with Two-Tone and Furrball while Mo slept with Angel. Even though Cleo slept, Cherry was still wide awake.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Russian prison...** _

"Where are you guys?" Kermit sighed, trying to peel off the mole on his face, but failed, as he was alone in his prison cell before he marked a tally on the wall, feeling hopeless that his fellow Muppets didn't come back for him. "Looks like I'm gonna have to break out of here myself." he then said before he soon looked over at the wall where a poster of Miss Piggy was kept. He sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The next day, at 5:45 PM, the train pulled into Atocha Station in Madrid; and a while later, the Muppets would be performing at the Teatro Alcazar. Constantine was watching video tapes of Kermit's performances so as to better acclimate his personality and character, but he was pretty bad at it. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo were soon getting ready for the show.

"All right, keep an eye out for anything suspicious for me," Cherry said as she knelt down to Cleo's height, giving her a fish-flavored snack. "You're my best spy cat."

"I won't let you down..." Cleo said, then took the treat and ate it up before she decided to sneak out of the theater.

"You always have your cat do work for you?" Two-Tone asked.

"She insists," Cherry replied. "Especially on school nights when I can't go out after curfew and I feel something suspicious going on in school and she can take a look out for anything weird for me."

Animal began doing a drumroll on some timpani drums as Constantine popped out of the gigantic letter O on the "El Muppet Show" logo.

"Eet's El Muppet Show with our very special guest: Salma Hayek!" The evil frog exclaimed. "Aaaaaaaaaaay!"

Everyone applauded as the Muppets began doing a Spanish version of The Muppet Show theme song.

"Salma Hayek?" Lionel muttered. "Weird thing is, I always considered her as a potential actor for Catwoman. Dunno why, though."

"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully as she had a thought bubble for that. "...I could see it." she then shrugged before the thought bubble dissipated.

* * *

After the Spanish version of the Muppet Show theme song, Gonzo appeared out of the O as the sign lowered before he blew a trumpet and it soon blew out a soccer ball from the hole and it bounced out into the crowd which they applauded and laughed at.

"Would you look at that?" Statler asked his good friend.

"No." Waldorf replied.

"Good idea." Statler approved before the two shared a laugh.

Eventually, the spotlight came down as the frog came back on stage. "Yes! Hello and welcome to El Muppet Show. Please welcome our opening act, the Great Gonzo and the indoor running of the bulls!" Constantine then introduced as the audience applauded.

"Wow, that's very reassuring." Atticus said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Dominic appeared to be setting up some TNT with Boris and Natasha's help as they were experts when it came to TNT, especially against Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"This should bring big boom," Boris beamed. "There is nothing Natasha and I like more than big boom."

"I bet." Dominic replied.

Constantine soon came to join them.

"Where have you been?" Natasha asked the frog.

"On the stage." Constantine simply stated.

Suddenly, there was a bit of shaking and chaos on the stage as the bulls ran all around while Gonzo and Salma did their act.

* * *

"The bulls are out of control!" Gonzo exclaimed. "Who could've forseen this?"

"I did." Salma retorted.

Two-Tone snickered at that.

"Don't laugh, they could've gotten hurt." Furrball said, nudging the female Dalmatian.

"You love me really." Two-Tone smirked.

"Hmm..." Furrball replied, though blushed a bit as it was true.

The bulls were soon coming back which made the dark blue cat and female Dalmatian bolt out of the way.

"Here they come again!" Salma shrieked.

"Okay," Scooter said bashfully as he came on stage. "Sorry about that, folks, but now put your hands together for Miss Piggy with special guest stars: Cherry Butler and Monique Brown!"

Cherry and Mo were shown to be in gym clothes as they bounced a bit to a certain dance craze from 1996 as the music started with a pair of flamingos as Miss Piggy was almost dressed like a Flamenco dancer with a waving fan.

Lionel gave a wolf whistle as the flamingos began singing the lyrics to "Macarena", and Miss Piggy joined in. Sadly, nobody in the crowd seemed to like this.

"I don't believe it, they've managed the impossible!" exclaimed Statler. "Bravo! What an achievement!"

"You mean you actually _like_ this show now?" asked Waldorf.

"No, they've made the show even _worse_!" Statler replied, and he and Waldorf just laughed and laughed.

"Don't listen... Don't listen... Don't listen..." Cherry told herself as she kept up the dance with Mo and Miss Piggy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cleo was doing the spy work that was asked of her as Dominic, Constantine, Boris, and Natasha continued with their work.

"Where is it? It's got to be here somewhere," Constantine complained. "Keep smashing, Number Two."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dominic complained, sounding like a whining child. "I'm smashing!"

"Where is that key?" Constantine complained.

"The last one," Dominic said as he took the final head bust of a man who was forgotten in history. "It better be in here."

"He looks a little bit like you, Number Two." Constantine chuckled at the head bust's uncanny resemblance.

Cleo hid away before gasping as she saw what the two did.

There was also a certain woman on the prowl herself. "Interesting... Very interesting." the woman smirked as she watched the would-be thieves at work.

Cleo gasped once she saw the woman.

Dominic soon shattered the head bust and found something very important. "Colonel Blood's key." he then said once he found the trinket.

"Nice of him to label it." Constantine smirked.

"So, where is the locket?" Boris asked.

"There's more." Dominic informed.

"Of course." Constantine nodded.

"'To him that seeks The Locket Faire, Look beneath the vaults of Eire'," Dominic read aloud. "That's where Blood's locket is. In the vaults of the Irish National Bank." he then realized.

"Then I know where Muppet tour must stop next: Dublin," Constantine smirked. "Take that, Carmen Sandiego, wherever you are, I believe that is checkmate for Constantine~"

Carmen shrugged and quickly left. "No, checkmate for me," she muttered. "Because I'll beat you there."

Cleo looked over and went to attempt to follow after the mysterious woman that was Carmen Sandiego.

* * *

Back at the show, the band Electric Mayhem was playing a musical act as Cherry wiped her head with a towel from the sweat she had from doing the Macarena with Mo and Miss Piggy backstage with Atticus and Lionel.

"Quite a work-out, huh, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"You have no idea," Cherry replied. "That's probably gonna be enough exercise for one day."

"No wonder Kermit wasn't on board for these ideas," Lionel remarked. "So far... It's a disaster..." he gave Cherry a cold water bottle.

"Yeah, it's a bit excessive," Cherry said before she drank from the water bottle. "Thanks."

Lionel gave a small smile.

"I mean, it's good to listen to other people's ideas, but sometimes there has to be a limit," Cherry replied. "Otherwise you end up with too much work and overwhelming not just yourself, but anyone else who is involved or with the project. Like having 40 guest stars in a crossover movie or something. How's everyone supposed to keep track if _you_ can't?!"

They both turned to the camera briefly.

"I see what you mean," Lionel agreed. "That is a _major_ hassle."

" **DRUM SOLO!** " Animal beamed as he began to beat at his drums happily.

"I feel like this is gonna be a long drum solo." Atticus remarked.

* * *

It did indeed seem to be one as Walter stared at the clock before looking a bit dazed and nervous as Animal was still going at it. It soon finally came to a stop, but the audience had fallen asleep due to how long the drum solo was. Electric Mayhem soon ended their song which made the audience force themselves to wake up and applaud the Muppet band for their performance.

"Well, at least they got a standing ovation," Two-Tone shrugged. "Maybe for the next show, I'll suggest a fashion costume contest."

"Perhaps," Furrball replied. "Depending on whether or not this one goes well."

"I am Kermit," Constantine smiled as he came on the stage next as the spotlight shined on him as he wrapped up tonight's show. "I hope you enjoyed my show. I love you, Madrid!" he then said as he moonwalked off stage as the audience applauded.

"Wow, what an audience!" Fozzie beamed as he held out his paw for a high-five from the frog. "Great show, Kermit!"

Constantine walked by the comedic bear, much to his confusion.

"They loved me, Kermie!" Miss Piggy gushed. "They loved me!"

"Guys? We're not sure that was such a great show." Walter spoke up as he stood with Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo who nodded in agreement on that.

"It was pretty... Hectic." Lionel added.

"Like, what are you talking about?" Janice spoke up in excitement. "That jam was, like, totally epic."

"Exactly. And I'm glad to say the Spanish reviewers disagree with you as well, Walter," Dominic added as Boris and Natasha showed the newspaper with the Muppet Show on the front page. "They loved us. Five out of five serranos."

"Those reviews really came out fast." Atticus deadpanned a bit.

"And Citizen Kane only got four serranos!" Pepe cheered to the other Muppets in excitement.

"And more good news," Boris then said. "Pack up, everyone. Dominic has booked next gig in Dublin."

The Muppets then cheered in excitement at that.

"Oh, great!" Walter smiled. "Now we all have time to rehearse."

"Rehearse? Let's celebrate." Dominic chuckled as the Muppets cheered.

"Yes! You deserve it, comrades!" Constantine nodded at their excitement. "Go do whatever you want."

"Odds are he's only doing this to distract them while he attempts his next heist," Furrball whispered to the others. "How has nobody other than Walter noticed that Kermit isn't acting like himself?"

"I hate to think of the Muppets as stupid, but I'm afraid they're not really using their brains for this misadventure." Cherry replied.

"At least we can get Walter on our side," Atticus added. "I thought if anybody would notice Kermit acting differently, it would be Miss Piggy."

"She's too caught up in wanting a European wedding to think clearly." Lionel replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Atticus said then.

Walter began to look worried about "Kermit's" wishes and changes for the future of Muppet history.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cleopatra the Cat, you better get back here soon before we leave without you." Cherry demanded before yelping suddenly.

Cleo suddenly pounced out and landed on her head.

Cherry grunted as she grabbed her kitten and pulled her off of her head. "So, anything new?" she then asked.

"I saw that lady again for one thing." Cleo replied.

"I guess that she and Constantine are rivals," Mo suggested. "It would explain why she's in the same places he goes to..."

"Good job, Cleo," Cherry told the kitten. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"I'm afraid that's it, other than we're going to Dublin next." Cleo replied.

"Makes sense," Cherry replied. "Guess you'll find your new friend there too."

"Here's the thing, though," Cleo replied. "She didn't seem too interested in the material gain. She just seemed more interested in getting on Constantine's nerves. Almost like she does it for the thrill."

"Doesn't your aunt do that sometimes?" Atticus asked.

"Selina doesn't do that anymore!" Cherry practically hissed at him.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Sorry!" Atticus said nervously. "I don't know Selina that well, I always thought she was a villain anyway."

Cherry nodded before looking back at Cleo. "They sound like rivals if you ask me." she then said, referring to Constantine and Carmen's relationship.

"Well, then this could either make our jobs easier or much harder." Lionel remarked.

"I can still spy if you want." Cleo suggested.

"That'll do for now," Cherry replied. "Until they get busted by Inspector Jacques Clouseau."

"Different franchise, Cherry." Atticus remarked.

"It's already a crossover, so nyah." Cherry retorted before they got ready to go to their next destination.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "I suppose while we're on the train, I could practice my shape-shifting." he suggested.

"Sometimes I forget about that," Cherry replied. "I feel like I've only seen you do that a couple of times."

"I don't employ it too often," Lionel replied. "So I can see what you mean by that."

And so, they left the theater to get ready for another new trip.

* * *

**_Later on, as they left, at the Museo del Padro..._ **

One of the curators turned on the lights in horror as the head busts were all smashed around.

"Looks like we are busted." The second curator said which made the first gawk at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**_In Interpol Headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland..._ **

Jean was shown to be drinking from a tiny cup and Sam drank from a rather large mug as other people were hard at work and Thor spun himself around in a chair as he felt bored.

"Exactly what are we doing today?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I am doing my job," Jean clarified snidely. "All we need to do is look at the map with the blinky lights, and wait. This is how it is done here in Europe."

"In America, we use 3-D satellite LED displays," Sam retorted. "Not cardboard with Christmas lights stuck through it."

Suddenly, there was a flashing light on the map that signaled them to Madrid.

"A blinky light! She is blinking!" Jean exclaimed before bolting off with Sam and Thor. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't someone else be doing this detective subplot?" Thor asked the fourth wall. "Someone else who wants to be a detective while I'm just the Token Knucklehead of the group?" he then continued to stare at the fourth wall for a good while as he looked deep in thought before looking confused at himself. "...Why am I asking you?" he then asked the audience before he joined Jean and Sam outside.

"What is this?" Sam asked as they came in front of a car that looked like a baby's play car with how small it was. "A toy?"

"This is my car, Le Maximum," Jean defended. "It is illegal now in most of the EU for its massive size."

"I doubt I'm even gonna fit in there," Thor said. "I'm really big for my age enough as it is. I was taller than all my teachers by the time I was 13."

"Well, consider yourself fortunate," Sam replied. "YOU don't have to get stuck with Frenchie here."

Jean placed a police light atop the Interpol car, and with a shout, he puttered away.

"...I hate Europe..." Sam groused.

Thor snickered a bit from that.

* * *

Eventually, the two detectives checked out the museum as Thor just walked there before the two left in deep thought.

"The Lemur. I knew it." Jean said as they left the museum.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sam said to himself. "Why break in, smash some priceless busts and then not steal anything? There must be something bigger going on, but what?"

"I've got it!" Jean said as he had an idea before he heard a clock go off and soon sat down at a chair and picked up a newspaper. "Sorry. 2:00 PM. My day is over."

Sam looked infuriated with him before looking out to see a poster. "Wait. Those weirdos, the Muppets, were performing next to the crime scene in Berlin," he then realized. "And here they are, performing right next to the crime scene in Madrid! You know what that means." he then said to his new forced partner.

"Yes, they love museums!" Jean replied as he read about something called "The Pink Panther Diamond".

"No!" Thor told him. "Even I can see that! They're suspects!"

"Okay. Overtime," Jean then said as he stopped his break as he stood up. "We must find these Moopets before they flee the country. To the train station!" he then proclaimed.

The train station was a flurry of activity as the trio came barreling in, emerging to pursue the Muppets.

"Are you all Les Moopets?" asked Jean as he and Sam flashed their badges.

"Wow, those are big badges!" Fozzie exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Sam and Jean replied, before glaring at one another.

"Oh, hey Thor," Lionel waved. "So this is where you ended up for your foreign exchange."

"Come, come," Jean urged the group. "You must come with us to answer some questions."

The group looked at each other a bit worried.

"You too." Thor then said as he pointed at his friends.

"Us?" Atticus asked. "Thor, you know we'd never do anything wrong!"

"I do, but they don't know," Thor replied as he gestured at Sam and Jean. "If you're innocent like I know you are, you have nothing to worry about. If you're guilty, I'll visit ya in jail!"

The adventure group sweat-dropped at that sentiment.

* * *

**_And so..._ **

"Kermit, Atticus, let's begin," Sam said to the Wiccan boy along with the Muppet frog. "Describe the day you played Berlin."

"We rehearsed, and then we walked about." Atticus replied.

"We ate bratwurst and sauerkraut." Constantine added as Atticus squinted his eyes at the frog.

"That night at 10:03, were you inside the portrait gallery?" Jean smirked.

"Our alibi is watertight, the audience saw me sing all night." Constantine defended.

"Monsieurs, we know you did the crime." Jean narrowed his eyes.

"Kermit was on stage that whole time, ask who sang Rainbow Connection." Atticus said, though he knew Constantine was a crook, he remembered to keep the secret safe until the right time.

"Thank you, boys, no more questions." Sam and Jean concluded.

Cherry and Miss Piggy soon came in next.

"Allo!" Jean smirked once he saw Miss Piggy and changed the desk into a romantic dinner table. "I think it's time for good cop/romantic cop."

"She does look amazing..." Thor sighed as he saw Cherry. "Alas, Lionel would be better for her than I."

"Miss Piggy, you could end up locked inside; and now's your chance to save your hide." said Jean as he poured some champagne.

"Gentlemen, I did not know, it's a crime to steal the show." Miss Piggy replied.

"Tell us how the art was taken!" Thor exclaimed.

"If you want to save your bacon!" added Jean.

"We haven't seen your missing art," said Cherry.

"All I've stolen is audience hearts!" added Miss Piggy.

"We'll catch the swine that did this job," Jean continued.

"Give up the pig puns, creep!" Miss Piggy snapped. "Go jump in a lake, that's my suggestion!"

"Thank you, girls, no more questions!" Sam, Jean and Thor concluded as they left the room.

"I think she likes me. Eh?" asked Jean with a grin.

"I don't think your puns are helping the investigation..." Sam replied.

"I think you're deluded..." Thor remarked.

"You know, I think they did it." Jean spoke up.

"No, they didn't!" Sam glared.

"Yes, they did and we can pin it." Jean smirked.

"If they did how did they do it?" Sam asked.

"If they didn't how did they didn't?" Thor asked before holding his head. "Oof... I gave myself a migraine."

"If they didn't then it's easy 'cuz they simply didn't do it." Sam then retorted.

"If they did it, then I knew it, but we've nothing that can proooooove it!" Jean replied as he tried to give a long, singing note before coughing and clearing his throat as that hurt him. "Ah! Ahem... Excuse me."

They soon went to continue their little Interrogation Song.

"Let's go from the start, what do you know about the stolen art?" Thor asked Mo sharply. "You have a history of stealing!"

"Yeah, so that I could feed myself and my dog," Mo retorted. "Thor, you know I grew up on the streets with no money."

"She's right about that." Thor said about Mo.

"Besides, if you come with us, we could tell you more if you're going to be smart about it instead of The Ditz of the group." Mo whispered at him.

Thor looked over, then at Jean and Sam before deciding to go with his friends as he put his cereal box badge down. "Sorry, guys, but I'm going with them! Mo didn't even know that there was a plan!" he then said as he left the detective subplot.

Mo grinned a bit as she walked off with Thor.

"Your accusation's far out, man!" Dr. Teeth cried out as he sat with his band members.

"The chances of us committing a crime are less than .009." Dr. Honeydew added.

Swedish Chef said something in his native language, then cradled one of his chickens lovingly. Animal then ran through the interrogation room, chasing a group of penguins.

"Um... I can do an Elvis impression." Fozzie stated.

Crazy Harry pushed down his detonator, blowing himself up.

"Thank you, Muppets; no more questions!" said Sam and Jean.

"They didn't!" said Jean.

"No, they didn't!" added Sam.

"There's no way they did the crime!" the detectives exclaimed.

"They couldn't, they're too stupid!"

"Not criminal masterminds!"

"We do not know who did it,"

"But we know who didn't do it!"

"So we know who didn't do it!; Yes, we know who didn't do it...!" the two detectives sang.

"They're incapable of being culpable." Jean remarked as he glanced back at Fozzie, who waved cheerfully.

"C'mon... Let's go over the files again." Sam replied.

And so, everybody was dismissed as Thor decided to join the others.

"Are you allowed to talk to us?" Cherry asked the warlock teen.

"I decided to hang out with you guys," Thor smiled. "Europe wasn't as much fun without ya."

"Well, nice to have you onboard." Lionel replied.

"So, does anyone wanna bring me up to speed?" Thor asked.

Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo opened their mouths to tell him what had happened until this point.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in prison, Kermit was trying to sleep. Or at least, he pretended to. He soon got right out of bed with a spoon and soon removed the poster to see a big hole and gasped once he saw the female prison guard known as Nadya.

"Stop digging escape tunnel, Frog." The woman demanded.

"How did you know?" Kermit asked, surprised to see her.

"It's the first escape everyone tries." Nadya replied.

* * *

Later in the day, there were women who were carrying laundry away from the prison with Kermit in disguise as he tried to grab a basket full of linens before seeing the woman again.

"That's the second escape people try." Nadya smirked from inside the basket.

Kermit was soon in the restroom and couldn't believe he was going to do this, but soon went into a toilet and tried to crawl out through the pipes before a flushing sound was heard and he soon climbed up to go through another toilet, only to run into a familiar face yet again.

"Third way!" Nadya said as she sat with a newspaper.

Kermit gasped in horror once he saw her yet again.

"Give up, Frog; I have Netflix account with search keywords 'prison escape'," Nadya told him firmly. "I have seen every prison movie ever made. Even the ones in space."

"Yeah, well..." Kermit sighed lowly before he looked over and saw her newspaper, he might not had been able to read what it said, but he recognized the picture of his Muppet family with the adventure group. "Hey, wait a second. That's them! That's my friends! What happened to them?" he then asked in concern.

" _'Dominic Badguy: An interview with the brains behind the Muppets' triumphant comeback world tour with the assistance of an adventurous group of young people as well as Dominic's personal helpers: Jacob Westershire of England and Darcy Versaiiles'_." Nadya read aloud.

"What?" Kermit gasped.

"It seems your friends do not need you anymore," Nadya told him. "They have forgotten about you."

"No, no, no. They wouldn't. They couldn't," Kermit shook his head. "We're a family. Even those Cherry and Atticus kids with their friends, they're like honorary family."

"'Family'?" Nadya scoffed. "No one believes in family in the Gulag, Frog. People are only ever out for themselves."

Kermit looked low and depressed from thinking like that.

"Listen, Kermit. We have annual lighthearted Gulag Revue coming up," Nadya soon said as she looked somewhat sorry for the amphibian. "It is that, or they riot. I thought you might help me."

"The thing is, Nadya, I'm sort of done doing that, but thanks for the offer." Kermit frowned.

"This is not offer. This is prison," Nadya replied firmly. "You are going to help me. Rehearsals tomorrow, 4:00 AM. Or I put you on The Wall." she then threatened.

"'The Wall'?" Kermit asked like that was absurd. "Why would I be afraid of a wall?"

Then suddenly, they were outside in the blistering cold as Nadya grabbed Kermit and licked his back before throwing him out against the cold wall and he stuck just like glue due to her saliva, looking like a fly stuck to some sticky paper along with other inmates who had declined the woman's offer.

"Just direct the show," One inmate told Kermit like that was the smart thing to do. "You'll never escape."

"What time did you say that rehearsal was?" Kermit nervously asked Nadya once he saw how bad The Wall really was.

Nadya smirked as she soon grabbed Kermit and yanked him off of the wall.

"OWCH!" The amphibian yelped.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Sam and Jean were inspecting their files.

"Okay. What about this comedian bear?" asked Jean. "He is too stupid to be stupid. He must be some sort of genius."

"Maybe your... 'Lemur' hunch is... Correct." Sam relented, as Jean inspected another piece.

"Except for the fact that Les Muppets play tomorrow night at the Dublin Theatre," The Frenchman replied. "Which just happens to be next door to the Irish National Bank! Maybe your Muppet hunch ees... Correct."

"It's almost as if we're..." Sam realized.

"...Not so different after all!" he and Jean said in unison.

"Come, come, mon ami!" Jean beamed. "We must follow Les Muppets to Dublin!"

"To Dublin!" Sam then proclaimed.

* * *

And so, the Muppets along with their friends were riding away on a train.

"Gosh, that _is_ a long story," Thor said as he caught up with his friends. "So, you know that Constantine is disguised as Kermit and you're not gonna tell anybody until the right time?"

"That's what Lionel insists anyway," Atticus replied. "Apparently if I have the right idea already and I expose someone right on the spot like that, it makes me look cliché and a bit of a nuisance among some people."

"Yeah, plus if you expose him too early, what are we gonna do for the rest of the story?" added Lionel. "Consider the future, not just the here-and-now."

"I'll try to keep that in mind for future adventures." Atticus replied.

"You're just lucky you didn't get kidnapped and imprisoned with Kermit." Thor warned.

"I'm aware of that too." Atticus nodded.

They then heard some shouting and breaking sounds.

"What was that?" Mo asked.

"It sounded like someone said a bad word based on the way it sounded to me." Thor replied.

They soon went over and Walter had heard the same sound and looked in through a door window to see that Constantine wore a white GI with a black belt and was karate chopping wooden planks. He and the group then went to the other coach to see the rest of the Muppets living it up.

"Hey, guys?" asked Walter. "Fellas?" But it seemed to be impossible to make himself heard, especially with all of the commotion going on; Pepe was gambling, Animal was playing the drums... And Gonzo nearly ran Walter over with his motorcycle. Finally, the newest Muppet let out a loud whistle, which got everyone's collective attention. "D'you guys think Kermit's been acting a little weird lately?" he asked.

His only response was basically a collective "nope". 

Walter sighed. "You're probably right... It's just me..." he replied, as he walked away.

Animal growled. "...Bad Frog..." he muttered.

"Animal seems to notice something odd about Kermit too, ya know." Patch spoke up.

Animal soon shared a look with Patch.

"Should we tell Walter?" Atticus asked the others.

"Maybe," Lionel replied. "We'll need all the help we can get."

The group nodded. Walter began to pass by before Thor suddenly grabbed the Muppet which made him yelp and struggle.

"Shh!" Atticus shushed. "Walter, it's okay. We just wanna talk to you for a few minutes."

"...Okay." Walter replied.

"We apologize if our methods seemed a bit crude," Lionel replied. "Mostly because we didn't have time to agree on them."

"Thor, release him." Cherry demanded.

Thor then let go of Walter and had him sit down.

"Well, Walter, you're right to be suspicious of Kermit," Atticus told the Muppet man. "Mostly because that's not Kermit."

"What?" Walter asked in shock.

"Don't be too shocked," Atticus said. "After all, you suspected him to be different than the frog we all know and love."

"Well, yeah, especially with how he's been acting lately," Walter replied. "But if he's not Kermit, who is he?"

"A master of disguise and thief known as Constantine," Cherry informed as she brought out a Russian wanted poster. "He's up to something, especially with those friends of his who came to see us for dinner and this whole world tour plot."

"So that explains why he's been acting so weird!" Walter gasped.

"Also, we need to keep quiet until the right moment," Lionel added. "Just so Constantine doesn't realize we're wise to his plot. That could complicate things."

"Oh... I hope I can keep quiet for that long." Walter frowned.

"We believe that you can," Thor smiled. "I might've been a small part in the first Muppets' movie adventure, but I'm here to stay and help my friends."

"Not to mention that was the first time it was established that you had a crush on Cherry." Atticus remarked.

Thor blushed a bit from that as he hid his face in his hands while Cherry seemed to roll her eyes.

"Still!" Lionel pointed out. "We may as well get to business."

"So, we don't tell anyone?" Walter asked.

"Not yet," Cherry replied. "There's no telling what would happen if we did."

Atticus nodded, though he felt guilty about the times he thought of changing plans in adventures.

"One of the reasons why we had to cancel a _Crash Bandicoot_ adventure 'cuz someone decided to just snap his fingers to bring back the crystals from Cortex and Uka-Uka when we just got started before Crash and Coco could go back in time." Cherry then firmly told Atticus through her teeth.

"So _that's_ why that story hasn't been updated in years!" Lionel exclaimed.

Atticus sunk in his seat, feeling bashful.

"Just promise you'll keep this secret of ours?" Mo asked Walter.

"I'll try my best," Walter replied. "I have to admit that I'm a little nervous of that Constantine fellow, especially since he looks so much like Kermit."

"Yeah, he's wearing make-up over the mole on his face," Furrball added. "It's actually pretty easy to notice from up-close."

"He has a mole?" Walter asked.

"Don't stare at his mole!" Cherry replied. "...I imagine he wouldn't like it."

"I guess that makes sense," Walter said. "It's just such a relief to have you guys on the same side as my thoughts and beliefs about Kermit's strange behavior as of late."

"Well, we feel the same way." Lionel agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Walter smiled. "...I'm sorry, what's your name again? I don't remember you from the last time I saw this group."

"Lionel W. Schwartz at your service," Lionel replied. "I'm more or less The Sixth Ranger in this group."

"That is, if you count me," Patch spoke up as his paw went in the air. "Especially since I'm Atticus's best friend since our London adventure with my brothers and sisters and Thunderbolt."

"Pretty sure everyone knows by now!" Lionel replied. "But I digress. I just hope Kermit's doing alright, wherever he is."

"Me too, buddy," Thor nodded. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile, back in the prison..._ **

Nadya began to orchestrate a group of prisoners as they were singing together.

"Although we've come, To the end of the road, Still I can't let go, It's unnatural, You belong to me, I belong to you~," The prisoners soon sang together, trying to get in the groove of the original song. "Although we've come to the end of the road, Still I can't let go, It's unnatural, You belong to me, I belong to you~"

" **ENOUGH!** " Nadya snapped as she was fed up with the song. "You're all terrible. Fix this. Or it's The Wall." she then told Kermit sharply.

"Of course," Kermit nodded as he came to the prisoners up close. "Guys... It's always good to start with an up-tempo song and dance and then go into a comedy routine." he then advised based on what happens on The Muppet Show.

"But we like Boyz II Men!" One prisoner protested. "It is Big Papa's favorite song."

"Lot of emotions in that song for him." Another prisoner added.

"I'm not learning no other song. I'm a triple threat!" A third prisoner snarled. "A singer, a dancer and a murderer! There you go. How do you like that?"

The other prisoners soon began to rant and rave as it just made Kermit think of the other Muppets swarming him with various questions about future shows as it finally drove him crazy and he snapped.

"QUIET!" The frog yelled out as he finally grew a spine and took charge for once. "Now, look! We are holding auditions tomorrow. And if any of you have a problem with that, any of you, then my door is always open!" he then told them before panting a bit as he finally got that off his chest as he had been holding that back for a while.

"Thank you, Kermit," Nadya smiled, feeling very impressed with Kermit's courage. "This is what we've all been waiting to hear."

So Kermit was doing his best to adapt as well.

"Teach us, Kermit. We will do whatever Frog say," One prisoner said to the frog, holding out his large hand for the frog's tiny hand. "Put it there."

Kermit swallowed some pride and fear before taking the prisoner's hand and shaking it.

* * *

Later that night, Kermit sat in his cell as he still missed his friends, but appreciated some of the respect he had once he could finally stand up for himself like he did.

"Good night, Frog," Nadya said as she came by the frog's cell, seeming to be in a good mood tonight. "Nice work today."

"Thanks, Nadya." Kermit nodded in appreciation.

"Even if your friends don't need you, we certainly do," Nadya said to him before nodding her head. "Good night."

Kermit nodded back as he sat by himself.

"Good night, Big Papa." Nadya soon said good night as she went down the corridor of locked up cells.

"Night, Nadya."

"Good night, Carl."

"Good night, Nadya."

"Good night, Prison King."

"Good night, Nadya."

"Good night, Skullcrusher."

"Good night."

"Good night, Danny Trejo who causes Celebrity Paradox since _Spy Kids_ crossovers are in universe."

"Good night, Nadya."

"No one believes in family in the Gulag, Frog," Nadya's voice echoed in Kermit's head as he stared out at the full moon as it snowed heavily outside that night. "People are only ever out for themselves."

Elsewhere, in the train car, Walter gazed at his Kermit the Frog wristwatch, and looked on at the moon as the train continued its trip.

* * *

By the next day, the train was puffing through the seaside landscape of Ireland.

"It's beautiful out there!" Mo smiled as she looked out the window with Angel.

"It really does look pretty." Angel agreed.

The train whistle was soon blown as the train came to a complete stop, welcoming them into Dublin. A familiar-looking man was shown outside in a trench coat and fedora as he carried a bag before gesturing at his two human colleagues.

"Well, well, well, what're they up to?" Walter wondered as he peeked out the window to see the three.

"Looks like it's time for some spy/detective work." Atticus remarked.

"Right!" Lionel nodded. "So we go in disguise!"

* * *

And so, the adventure team went with Walter in their own disguises as they followed Dominic, Boris, and Natasha. A jazz theme seemed to play in the background as they wandered the streets of Dublin to follow the three obvious villains of the story. They came into one building and hid behind some pillars as Dominic looked around, feeling he was being watched before he continued to go on with Boris and Natasha. There was even a quick stop for some caricature art as they sat and posed for the artists as they continued to follow, though Boris and Natasha looked more cartoony like from Toon art that came from 1959 than photo-realistic like the others. Dominic, Boris, and Natasha looked over as they felt they were being followed before Walter froze in place behind a wall, catching his breath as he felt scared about getting caught, but luckily, that wasn't the case as he and the villainous couple went through a door as Dominic carried a duffle bag.

"Gentlemen, we need this review to go into Friday's paper," Dominic said as Walter hid behind a collection of ceramic garden gnomes as the adventure team hid with him as the man showed a newspaper template while Boris and Natasha stood with him. "Super positive. Five stars."

"Five big ones!" Boris added eagerly with a grin.

"I won't be paid off for a review. I'm a journalist," said Liam Neeson. "...I'm joking, of course. Cash or credit?"

Walter gasped, accidentally bumping into a garden gnome and knocking it over. The villains turned to the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" asked Liam Neeson.

"Rats?" suggested Natasha.

"Who cares, anyway?" added Boris as he handed over the case full of money to Mr. Neeson, who gave off an impressed whistle.

Natasha handed over a handful of tickets. "Hand tickets out to anyone who will take one, dahling." she instructed Mr. Neeson's partner. "In fact, you may have to actually pay people to come."

The man inspected the tickets. "It's the Muppets... It's not gonna be easy." he then said. 

"And I want a standing ovation." added Dominic, placing another suitcase full of money on the table.

"Oh, dear..." Walter whispered. "Where does he keep all those suitcases...?"

"I think that's the least of our worries," Atticus said. "Let's get back to the others before we get in trouble."

"I just wonder why he would recruit Boris and Natasha?" Lionel commented.

"Probably to get back at us being with the Muppets and for what we did when we were with Rocky and Bullwinkle when Cathleen was involved because she desperately wanted to be part of the team." Cherry replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fozzie had a Subway sandwich while looking through a newspaper of Europe's Most Wanted which was Constantine on the front page before some of his sauce spilled onto the frog's face, covering up his mole which shocked the comedian bear at who he saw. "Hm? What's Kermit doing on this newspaper?" he asked before wiping away the sauce to see the mole and yelped a bit.

The spy/detective group soon made it back in the train.

"Dominic's the bad guy! Dominic's the bad guy! Dominic's the bad guy!" Walter gasped as he ran before sliding into the wall.

"Surely we can tell someone now." Atticus said to Lionel.

"Yeah, go ahead." Lionel shrugged.

Atticus nodded before looking over and saw the bear comedian. "Oh! Fozzie!" he then called as he went to see him with Walter.

"Fozzie, Dominic's the reason we've been selling out our shows!" Walter told the bear comedian. "He's been giving away tickets and bribing journalists to write great reviews!"

"Augh!" Fozzie face-pawed. "Why didn't we ever think of doing that?"

"Huh?" The group asked.

"I mean, that's terrible!" Fozzie then covered up.

"The question is, why?" Walter soon wondered.

"Not to mention that Darcy and Jacob are not who they say they are." Cherry added.

"Hey, wanna see something funny?" asked Fozzie, showing the newspaper.

"Yes, Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog," Walter replied. "Fozzie, what does he have to do with what I just told you?"

"Nothing, but check this out." The ursine replied as he covered the blot on Constantine's cheek.

"Look, it's Kermit," Walter smiled. And then Fozzie removed his thumb. "What did you do with Kermit?" exclaimed Walter, until he put 2 and 2 together. "Wait a minute. Fozzie... What if Kermit has been replaced by this Constantine guy?"

"Nah, that's impossible," Fozzie replied. "We'd all notice! ...Wouldn't we?"

"Dunno," Lionel replied. "You never noticed until right now."

"I think it's time to have a word with a certain frog." Cherry suggested.

And so, they went to see "Kermit", knocking on his door in the train.

"Kermit?" Walter called. "Are you there?"

"Hello? Kermit?" Fozzie added.

"The door's unlocked..." Thor said before he opened the door and looked around the room which was like a private office.

"Everything's fine," Fozzie said nervously, going to turn around. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, Yogi!" Cherry said as she stopped the bear comedian. "We should look around."

The group soon walked into the office which had a globe of the world and some locked up boxes and blueprints seemed to be on the desk with a dartboard behind it that had a picture of Carmen Sandiego on it.

"Kermit's got a big bomb collection." Fozzie commented as he opened a box to find clocks that were actually bombs, but luckily, they didn't detonate on them.

Walter soon checked out the blueprint. "Looks like he's planning some sort of comedy heist bit." he then said as he saw the blueprints.

"I hope not," Fozzie shook his head in dismissal. "Those never work."

"Hey, guys," Atticus said as he found a container of green make-up before examining it with his fingertips. "I think I found a lead."

The rest of the team came over to get a look.

"Oh, no..." Walter exclaimed, getting some of the green concealer on his finger.

"What? What, what, what?" asked Fozzie. Walter showed him the green make-up, and Fozzie held up his newspaper.

Walter touched the green makeup over the spot on Kermit's picture... And then the both of them screamed so loudly, everyone at the train station could hear them.

"We gotta get outta here!" Fozzie panicked.

"Yeah!" Walter agreed, but before they could even make a break for the door, they were confronted by Constantine himself.

"Not so fast..." declared the felonious frog.

"Where's Kermit?" asked Walter.

"W-W-What do you want?" asked Fozzie.

"You have wokka-ed your last wokka, bear." Constantine smirked as he took a fighting stance, and the others followed suit.

Animal then suddenly landed on top of Constantine.

"Huh?" Walter and Fozzie blinked in surprise.

"Bad Frog!" Animal glared down at Constantine.

"Animal, I never thought I'd feel so happy to see you!" Cherry said to the savage Muppet.

Constantine soon got back up and faced them with metal chompers in his mouth.

"Okay! That's a bit of Nightmare Fuel for the kiddies!" Thor shuddered.

"Quick! Go in the Freight Train!" Walter cried out before he hopped out the window with Animal and Fozzie.

"For those who don't know, the metal munchers are a reference to the _James Bond_ villain named Jaws, played by Richard Kiel," stated Lionel as he and the others made a break for it, leaping onto the passing freight train. "His name refers to... Well, look it up!"

Constantine shot them a menacing glare as the train pulled away.

"We gotta go back!" Fozzie exclaimed. "Warn the others!"

"I tried. They didn't believe me," Walter replied. "It's our word against his and, well...he's fooled them all."

"Despite the fact he sounds nothing like Kermit..." Furrball remarked.

"Should we go to the police?" asked Thor.

"We don't have any evidence!" Two-Tone replied.

Walter sighed. "I feel terrible...I'm the one who talked Kermit into doing this tour in the first place."

"I wish Kermit was here!" Fozzie declared. "He would know what to do."

Walter raised his head slowly, a new determination growing within him. "You're right. There's only one guy in this world who can save us," he exclaimed, as Thor was vocalizing heroic music in the background. "Only one frog who can restore order, bring justice, and set things right!"

"...You _are_ talking about Kermit, right?" asked Fozzie.

"Yes, Fozzie. Kermit." Mo replied.

"What's with the music?" Cherry asked Thor.

"I thought it'd help make things dramatic and set the mood for the dramatic climax," Thor defended. "Would you rather I sing like the Muses from Hercules?"

"No, no, that's okay." Cherry replied.

"We're coming for you, Kermit," Atticus declared bravely. "I just hope they haven't done anything heinous to you."

* * *

Back at the Gulag, there was intense piano music being played as Kermit and Nadya began to watch the performing prisoners.

"Good! Great!" Kermit coached from where he sat with Nadya. "That's it, guys, that's it! That's good, guys! Come on! And hit it hard!"

The prisoners began to sing a dramatic and moving rendition of the song known as "I Hope I Get It", especially with Danny Trejo belting it out while Josh Groban sang with his oozingly amazing operatic singing voice from maximum security. Shortly after, Kermit notified the prisoners as to which of them had made the cut, while Nadya went into her office, and opened a supply cabinet... Which was a shrine to Kermit.

"You are always right, my beautiful amphibian prince," The female prison warden gushed, cradling a paper heart with Kermit's picture on it. "I will never let you go..." she whispered, as she passionately kissed the picture and dropped down.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the train station, Constantine appeared to be knitting as he sat in his office, grumbling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Dominic sighed as he walked in with Boris and Natasha to see the evil frog. "You only ever knit when you're stressed."

"The bear, the little guy, the glasses girl, the brown-haired boy, the weird boy, the boy-like girl, fat boy, and their dog, they are onto us." Constantine groused. "They got away."

Dominic sighed sharply. "How are we gonna spin this?"

"Especially with that annoying glasses girl and her brown-haired friend," Boris growled. "They always seem to ruin everything."

Natasha nodded in agreement.

"The ones who busted you for Moose and Squirrel?" Dominic asked.

"The very same," Natasha replied. "Only they did not have fat boy and weird boy then, they had friend who strong and savage like bloodthirsty wolf on bad day."

Constantine simply went back to his knitting, and later that day, at 2:17 PM at the Irish National Bank of Dublin, he made his announcement.

"Comrades, I'm afraid I have bad news," The fiendish frog announced. "Walter, Fonzie, and their friends have quit the Muppets."

"Wait. You can quit the Muppets?" asked one of them.

"Wait a second... Walter quit the Muppets?" asked Rowlf. "We just did a whole fan fiction adaptation where he _joined_ the Muppets!"

"Yeah, we sure spent a lot of time on it." noted Floyd Pepper.

"I'll say," Rizzo agreed. "Maybe even at the expense of other long-standing, beloved Muppets. Come on, Robin." And he walked away.

Right behind him was a small green Muppet frog who resembled Kermit, albeit without the neck frill. "...Coming!" he replied, following behind.

"Well, as the old saying goes 'The show must continue, in a timely fashion'." Constantine replied.

Dominic looked bashful at the error, but just went along with it.

"Wait. Fozzie and Walter are part of our family," Gonzo spoke up. "Even those adventuring friends who help us out sometimes. We can't let them go without a fight. Right, Kermit?" he then asked the frog.

"I know this is hard, Gonzo," Constantine replied. "Walter and Fonzie were my best friends. Along with Chuckie, Attina, Maurice, Thelma, and Leona."

"Kermit... Are you sure you're okay?" Miss Piggy asked bashfully and worriedly. "I mean... You aren't just seeing Denise: The network's Head of Marketing on my new talk show, are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Pig," Constantine reassured with a sly smile. "I could never lose you. You complete me."

"Oh... Kermie~" Miss Piggy swooned then.

"Guys, come on!" Dominic told the Muppets. "This is gonna be fantastic. We should be celebrating!"

"We party like it's 1959!" Boris and Natasha proclaimed.

"Remember, I can give you what you want." Constantine remarked.

The other Muppets mumbled things to themselves as they walked off to get ready.

"Say, has anyone seen Animal?" asked one Muppet.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Lionel was doing his best to keep the group warm and defrosted as they ventured through the snow-covered Russia. Then somehow, they ended up in a desert, then climbing a mountain, then another desert.

"Jeez, did we land in a _Pooh's Adventures_ video or something?" asked Lionel.

"Does anybody else feel like we're traveling in circles?" asked Fozzie.

Walter raised his finger. "There it is...!" he wheezed. He was pointing at a large neon arrow that was labeled "GULAG".

"Finally!" Patch beamed.

"Free! At last!" Cherry gasped before she leaned out and landed flat on the edge with her arms flopped over as she looked exhausted.

"There's still bit of a way to go." Atticus told Cherry.

"Augh!" Cherry groaned.

"Just don't give up or else I'll sing." Thor told Cherry.

"I'm not giving up! I'm not giving up!" Cherry panicked.

Thor seemed to smirk before he soon decided to scoop her up and carry her in his arms. And then Lionel picked them both up on his back and carried them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dublin Theatre, Scooter and the penguins were performing their take on "Moves Like Jagger" while Constantine was enacting his own evil plot.

"Do you have evidence to frame the bear?" The evil frog asked.

Dominic held up a rubber chicken. 

"Excellent. Where are the guards?" Constantine then asked.

Said guards, who were Muppet leprechauns, were busy enjoying the show.

"Stay here. I'm going to check on the vault." Sam told Jean.

"Oui." Jean nodded, as two of the performers began using jackhammers on the stage, which effectively muffled the sound of the explosives going off.

As the criminals entered the vault, they were startled to see a skeleton tumble out onto the floor.

"Colonel Blood's locket..." whispered Dominic.

"Of course," Constantine nodded. "Now grab it."

A certain shadow was seen to be walking near them. "Shawn." he then called.

"Someone's coming, it must be that meddling Carmen Sandiego!" Constantine ranted. "Abort!"

Dominic winced as he grabbed the locket, though winced and grimaced once he saw that the locket was still grabbed in the skeleton hand before he ran off with the frog.

"I think I just saw something," Sam said on his phone to tell Jean. "It's headed back towards the theater!"

Rowlf soon played piano on stage as Miss Piggy sat on the piano, singing some "Celine Dion".

"That was close." Dominic said as he and Constantine made it back out, out of their burglar outfits and back in their proper clothes as they met up with Boris and Natasha.

"Too close," Constantine replied. "We need to move to final phase 3: Wedding."

As Miss Piggy continued her performance, Constantine made his way onto the stage.

"Hey, Kermit, you can't go out there. It's Piggy's Celine Dion number!" Scooter protested, barring his way. Constantine just grabbed the bespectacled Muppet and judo-threw him out of the way.

Jean was eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of wine when Sam came back to his seat.

"Did you see anything?" The eagle asked.

"Not a thing," replied Jean. "It is my lunch hour. It lasts six hours."

"Excuse me. Ladies and gentlemen! I have an announcement!" Constantine called out as he walked on stage to get the audience's attention.

"What?" Miss Piggy asked flatly.

The music soon stopped and the audience paid close attention as this sounded important.

"Kermit, I'm in the middle of a song here!" Miss Piggy complained to who she thought was her amphibian true love.

"Miss Piggy, I have very important question for you." Constantine told her as he prepared himself to bend down on one knee.

The audience soon looked shocked and amazed over what they were witnesses.

"Yeah? What are you doing?" Miss Piggy asked.

"Do you wish to become Mrs. Piggy?" Constantine began to ask as he brought out an emerald ring just for her. "Or rather, Mrs. The Frog?"

"Kermie, I thought you'd never ask," Miss Piggy replied in shocked tears. "I really thought you'd never ask!"

"So?" Constantine asked, sliding the ring over her finger. "What do you say?"

"It's beautiful." Jean commented as he watched with a fond smile.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes!" Miss Piggy gushed in excitement. "I can't believe this! After all this time, it was finally just so easy!"

The audience soon cheered and applauded over the excitement and amazement between "Kermit" and Miss Piggy's courtship.

"That's right, folks, it's the Muppet wedding the world has been waiting for," Constantine grinned to the audience. "We're putting our tour on hold--"

"WHAT?!" The other Muppets gasped.

"To be married in two days' time at the world's most romantic location: The Tower of London." Constantine soon concluded.

At once, the audience was in an uproar, and reporters were snapping photos.

* * *

Later, when Sam and Jean checked out the Irish National Bank, they saw the place had been ransacked.

"Well, at least they didn't get the pot of gold." said one of the leprechaun guards.

Sam sighed. "I have never been to a more ridiculous crime scene." he remarked, until he spotted another familiar-looking coin.

Jean spotted the rubber chicken inside the pot o' gold and fished it out. "The comedian bear, he was here." he deduced.

Sam inspected the discarded coin. "The Lemur. He, too, was here!" he soon realized. "Could the comedian bear and the Lemur be one and the same?"

"The comedian bear is the Lemur. That is brilliant!" exclaimed Jean.

"But why would he steal a bunch of old bones?" asked Sam.

"The bones apparently belonged to one Colonel Thomas Blood," explained Jean. "He was the only man to ever nearly steal the Crown Jewels of England."

"Wait!" said Sam. "Where did the frog say he was getting married?"

"The Tower of London." replied Jean.

"The comedian bear is planning on stealing..." They both exclaimed in unison.

"...The Tower of London!/The Crown Jewels!"

"The Crown Jewels!" Jean backpedaled.

Sam just face-palmed and shook his head.

* * *

**_And so... London, England: Home of the Crown Jewels and good manners..._ **

"Sir, where would you like the flowers?" A woman asked once she saw the amphibian groom.

"Who cares?" Constantine scoffed.

"Hey, Chief." Gonzo greeted.

"Hi-lo." Constantine smiled.

"We've all been thinking, and... Well, after you and Miss Piggy get married, what's gonna happen to the tour?" Scooter soon asked.

"And to us?" Gonzo added.

"Well, now you guys have all the freedom you want," Constantine replied casually. "You don't need me. I'm done with Muppets."

The other Muppets began to look overwhelmed and worrisome over that status quo.

"But, hey, it's been a good run, right?" Constantine then asked. "Good luck." he then said before leaving.

"Kermit!" Scooter gasped before frowning. "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

"What are we gonna do without Kermit?" Gonzo asked.

"The only thing we can do," Floyd Pepper spoke up. "Pack up, go to the wedding, and head back home."

* * *

The next day, Miss Piggy was preparing for her big moment.

"Oh, Foo-Foo, it's always been a fight," she told her dog. "But this is so easy, it just doesn't feel right..." And so, she expressed through song how she was having second thoughts about marrying Kermit... Or at least, the amphibian who had assumed Kermit's identity.

"This is my dream come true, The day has come for us to say 'I do', There's nowhere else I'd rather be~," Miss Piggy sang to her dog before she went outside to take a walk to clear her head. "Nothing in the world means more to me than you, I've waited so patiently, And knew you were the only frog for me, Always knew this day would come, It's written in the stars it's destiny, So how can something so right feel so wrong tonight?, After all we've been through, Why do I feel I don't know you?~"

Kermit appeared to be thinking about Miss Piggy in his absence as he even started to sing with her, even if they weren't together right now.

"We'll settle down and start a family, Have a mini-you and a mini-me, A little pink frog and a little green piggy~," The pig and frog sang together as they imagined having children together and even growing old together. "They'll learn to say hello and say goodbye, We'll grow grey and old and live the quiet life, Just you and I, Hand-in-hand, we'll stay together forever and ever~"

"So how can something so right feel so wrong tonight?~" Miss Piggy then began to sing with Celine Dion. "After all we've been through, Why do I feel I don't know you?~"

"How can something so right feel so wrong inside?" asked Dr. Teeth as he packed up.

"How can something so good leave me feeling so bad?" added Floyd Pepper.

"How can my dreams coming true Leave me lonely and blue? " asked Pepe.

"How come the happiest day of my life is so sad?" asked Lew Zealand.

"How can I feel the high when I feel so low?" added Rowlf.

"After all we've been through, after coming so far..." Scooter seemed to be on the verge of bursting into tears as he took down the Muppet Show poster.

"Is this my destiny?" pondered Link Hogthrob, as Beaker popped out of a bucket of rolled-up posters.

"Where is the love that's written, in the stars...?~" sang Miss Piggy and Celine Dion, as Rowlf played the piano.

"How can something so right..." Everyone sang. "...Feel so wro-ho-honnnng tonight?"

Finally, Miss Piggy was back in her dressing room, gazing at her photo of herself with Kermit. "After all we've been through...why do I feel I don't know you?~" she sighed. "Oh, Kermie..."

* * *

At the prison, there was a special night tonight.

"Hey! The show's starting!" Jackson de Vil told the monster up in the lights as he had a random cameo.

The monster in the booth heard that and soon moved the light to shine it down on stage as Kermit was coming into the spotlight.

"Lady and gentlemen, good evening and welcome to the Gulag Annual Revue Show!" Kermit announced like he was on The Muppet Show.

A banner then rolled down which read "GULAG ANNUAL REVUE SHOW (DON'T RIOT)".

The audience then applauded as Kermit came backstage to go over some notes. "Escapo, you're up after the ballet." he then said.

"Okay." The one called Escapo replied.

"Kermit! Kermit! Kermit." Familiar voices whispered in the distance.

Kermit looked over and looked wide-eyed and overjoyed to see that his friends had finally come back for him. "Fozzie. Walter. Animal. Atticus. Cherry. Lionel. Mo. Um...?"

"Thor." The warlock teen spoke up.

"Thor." Kermit then said.

"We're here to rescue you." Thor then smiled.

"But we've got to go right now!" Walter added.

"Yeah!" Animal nodded.

The Gulag staff was currently distracted by the ballet performance that was occurring, so this gave Kermit and the others ample time to slip outside.

"I can't believe you're here. It's so good to see you guys!" the amphibian exclaimed.

"Kermit, listen," said Fozzie. "An evil frog named Constantine has taken over the Muppets and replaced you!"

"What? Constantine replaced me?" asked Kermit.

"Yeah. And he was working together with Dominic." added Two-Tone.

"They're planning something terrible, but we don't know what." finished Walter.

"But... How could you not have noticed that he'd replaced me, Fozzie?" Kermit asked his best friend.

"He looked like you and he talked like you." Fozzie explained.

"He had a completely different voice, spoke with a foreign accent, and was utterly incapable of introducing the show." Lionel replied flatly.

"...Okay, he didn't talk that much like you, come to think of it," Fozzie relented. "But he said he had a cold."

"Animal know." stated Animal.

"Also us!" Lionel stated.

"'Animal know'?" asked Kermit in disbelief, and Animal nodded. "Y'mean, all this time I've been locked in a Russian Gulag, no one, not one single person from the Muppets, except Animal, noticed I'd been replaced by an evil criminal mastermind?"

"It sounds worse than it was..." Fozzie tried to say.

"No. It's as bad as it sounds." Walter replied.

"I thought you guys had forgotten about me," said Kermit. "That you didn't need me anymore."

"We'd never forget about you!" Mo exclaimed. "After all, you're the face of the Muppets franchise!"

"We need you more than ever, Kermit." Walter agreed.

"Good frog." Animal grunted.

"Besides, who else is Robin gonna look up to?" Cherry asked.

"He's that small frog in some specials, right?" Lionel asked as he glanced at her.

"Yeah, Kermit's nephew." Cherry replied.

"Of course." Lionel then said.

"Late extra! Late extra! Read all about it!" A paper girl called out from a truck. "Kermit and Miss Piggy to be married in London!" she then added before tossing out the newspaper about the latest Muppet news.

"What? Piggy?" Kermit gasped. "Piggy's gonna marry the world's most dangerous frog tomorrow?"

"It sure sounds like it." Patch frowned.

"Piggy and the gang are in danger!" Kermit cried out. "To London!" he then declared as he ran out in the middle of the snow.

"No. Kermit! Wait!" Atticus warned.

Then suddenly, there were shots fired in front of Kermit from a rifle.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm in a gulag," Kermit smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Ivan!"

"It's okay!" The man, named Ivan, replied as he held his rifle. "No problem, Kermit. It's easy mistake."

"Right. Thanks for not shooting me!" Kermit called out.

"Sure. No problem..." Ivan called back. "Hey, nothing personal."

"That settles it," Kermit decided. "We hafta escape, tonight."

"But how?" asked Walter.

Before they could put their heads together, a prisoner interrupted them. "Hey, Kermit!" he asked. "Do you know where these prop pickaxes and shovels are supposed to go for this big mining number?"

Walter did a double-take as thunder rumbled above. "Wait... I've got it!" he exclaimed, catching sight of the tool shed nearby.

The group looked at each other as they just hoped that Walter knew what he was doing.

* * *

"And now, folks, the Great Escapo!" Kermit soon announced.

The audience then applauded as a man with a chain locked around his neck as he soon grabbed onto it and he broke out of it. The audience looked impressed and amazed. Escapo then jumped off of the stage and went running out of the prison.

"Oh, no, you don't," Nadya smirked as she hit Escapo with her taser which made him yelp and fall through the floor as he had failed. "Nice try, Escapo."

"I sure hope this works, Walter," Kermit nervously told his friend. "I have tried a lot of ways to get out of here."

"This is gonna work, Kermit," Walter reassured. "I'll see you on the outside."

"Okay!" Kermit smiled before going back on stage.

"Gosh, I hope this works." Walter whispered to himself.

"Thank you, thank you, everybody," Kermit said as he met the audience again. "And now, we're going underground. Working in the coal mine!"

The audience then applauded as a group of singing and performing prisoners got together and sang the soul song: "Workin' in the Coal Mine". While the prisoners began their routine, a few of them were actually helping to dig an escape tunnel for Kermit and his friends. So when the performance ended, the staff was applauding, but when the curtain rose again, the stage was empty.

"Oh, no..." Nadya realized. " **KERMIIIIEEEEEEE!!!"** she cried out.

Outside, on a truck, Kermit and the group were being driven to freedom.

"I can't believe that worked!" Thor exclaimed.

"We did it! Great work, guys!" Atticus congratulated the others.

"Now put the pedal to the metal. We have a wedding to crash!" Kermit declared.

The driver of the truck was an orange female Muppet with teardrop-shaped glasses, a green turtleneck sweater with pink sleeves, and curly red ringlet/dreads for hair. "You got it, Kermit!" she declared.

"Thanks, Skeeter; glad that something's going right to..." Kermit did a double-take.

"Wait... _SKEETER_?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Sup?" Skeeter smiled as she was realized.

The others babbled at each other in shock and surprise as they saw the Muppet who was Scooter's twin sister!

"I feel like I haven't seen you when we were babies in Nursery School." Kermit said to Skeeter.

"Oh, I've just been around, here and there." Skeeter replied innocently.

Everybody looked at each other as they drove straight for London with Skeeter along with them whose arrival was quite the mystery and unexpected surprise.

* * *

At the Tower of London, there was a grand celebration going on with people all gathered around and people leaving their cars so that they could make into the church to witness the wedding of Kermit and Miss Piggy. Luckily, the adventure team and the other Muppets soon made it to London in time as they pulled up near the wedding ceremony.

"That's a nice venue." Fozzie smiled.

"The main entrance is too well-guarded," Kermit said as he took a look. "I'm gonna need to get in some other way."

"If anyone has another suggestion than just simple teleportation, I'm all up for it." Atticus spoke up.

"Good!" The others replied.

"I got it!" Lionel exclaimed, as he snapped his fingers and made the group invisible, allowing them to tiptoe past the guards.

"Wow, Kermit; you were like James Bond back there!" Fozzie exclaimed.

"Thanks, Fozzie," Kermit replied. "Okay, listen, guys. Walter: you, Mo, Atticus and Animal go look in the chapel."

"Right." Walter nodded.

"Skeeter, Fozzie, Cherry, Lionel, Thor: come with me." Kermit told the rest of the team.

"Yes, sir!" Thor exclaimed, giving a salute.

"Good luck, guys." the amphibian told his friends.

"You, too, Kermit." replied Walter, as both groups split up and broke away.

The groups then split up and began to explore their surroundings.

"Piggy?" Kermit called as they came to check the lounge.

"Where could she be?" Thor frowned.

"Kermit, these are your clothes," Fozzie realized as he saw the tiny groom's clothes before seeing something that stuck out. "This tuxedo is too tight."

"Fozzie, no!" Cherry yelped.

Fozzie then pulled on the tuxedo too hard and the mirror wobbled and suddenly fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

Lionel winced. "Ooh, forget feeling it in the morning, he's gonna feel it ASAP." he remarked.

"Someone's coming! Hide! Hide!" Kermit panicked as he heard something.

"Which room am I supposed to be in?" Fozzie asked before hiding in the middle of the floor.

Cherry, Lionel, Thor, and Skeeter went to find their own hiding places as Constantine soon walked into the room.

"Here it is... I hate weddings." Constantine mumbled as he adjusted his suit and came to his mirror.

Kermit soon put on some green make-up to hide the mark on his face to act as the evil frog's reflection.

* * *

It seemed to work out so far as Constantine looked at his double before they did many of the same movements, even trying to scare and surprise each other as the evil frog seemed to suspect something.

"What the...?" Dominic muttered as he soon walked into the room with Boris. "There you are."

The two men soon looked between the two frogs in confusion.

"Well, don't just stand there gawping, Number Two and Mr. Badenov," Constantine demanded. "Come in. Let us take this convenient opportunity to review our plans."

"Right," Boris nodded. "Dominic, if you will?"

"Right. Once you've stolen the Crown Jewels and framed the Muppets, ring the tower bell five times and we will rendezvous on the roof," Dominic listed before looking curious. "But what will you do when you're married?" he then asked Constantine. "Because the pig will know everything."

"Once she's served her purpose, kaboom from Boris and Natasha," Constantine smirked. "It will be bacon for breakfast."

Kermit gasped in horror from where he hid as Constantine chuckled wickedly.

Just then, two delivery guys brought in a large box.

"Champagne fridge delivery." One of them said.

"Put it over there on the bear-skin rug." Constantine ordered.

The 'bearskin rug' was actually Fozzie, and when that crate landed on his back, he let out a pained grunt. Fortunately, the criminals didn't notice.

"Thank you!" The evil amphibian told the delivery guys as they left. "It's showtime." And he and Dominic left as Fozzie got to his feet.

"Fozzie, are you okay?" asked Skeeter.

"Yeah, I think so; How do I look?" The bear asked, his entire body from the neck-down having been flattened into a two-dimensional shape.

"You look fine. You look fine!" the group nodded.

"Come on, Fozzmeister; we have to go rescue Miss Piggy!" Skeeter declared. "Even if I can't stand her, nobody deserves to be blown up on their big day!"

Fozzie nodded. "Right! Let's go!"

They soon walked on out only to run into two certain detectives.

"The Lemur!" Jean gasped once he saw Kermit and Fozzie. "I have you finally!"

"And Constantine: the world's most dangerous frog!" Sam added.

"No, no, no." Kermit and Fozzie panicked.

"Guys, listen to me, they're not who you think they are!" Thor cried out.

"As you might say, case sol-ved!" Sam then smirked towards Jean.

"Perfect!" Jean smirked back as he was shown to be with a wife and two kids, all looking ready to go on vacation. "Time for my annual eight-week paid vacation."

"No, wait!" Sam cried out to the French man as he began to leave with his family. "What am I supposed to do with them until the mobile holding unit arrives?"

"On holiday!" Jean called out as he left with his apparent family.

Lionel rolled his eyes, then twitched his nose to rust the cuffs and turn them to dust, allowing them to slip away unnoticed. "Jeez, it's like everyone else forgot their brain cells today." he muttered as he guided them past Bean Bunny, who waved from a nearby fence... Before the rabbit fell off, but was snagged by the back of his jacket, thanks to a tree branch.

"Rough day, huh?" asked a yellow-orange-skinned 10-year-old with purple hair and a red hoodie. 

"Story of my life," sighed Bean. "Since the _Muppet Christmas Carol_ , I'm basically the Bubsy when it comes to the staff's opinion."

* * *

Meanwhile, Constantine was making the final preparations. "And so you know, Number Two, I have hired us help," he explained, coming to a closed door. "The world's smallest team of jewel thieves," He flung it open, and Dominic was surprised to see several puppet infants, accompanied by a man in shades. "Babies, meet your new boss!" he exclaimed.

Boris and Natasha stared blankly at the babies.

"Genius, I know!" Constantine remarked proudly. "Who would suspect babies of stealing Crown Jewels? Look at their sweet faces~!" he gushed.

"Is enough to make one sick to stomach." Boris grunted.

"Babies... What hideous creatures." Natasha added.

"Don't you two have a daughter together?" Dominic asked them.

"NOT IN _THIS_ UNIVERSE!" Boris and Natasha replied sharply.

"...But in the Rocky and Bullwinkle adventure, didn't you two have--" Dominic was about to ask again.

"No!" Boris and Natasha cut him off.

* * *

Inside the wedding chapel, everybody went to take their seats.

"Let's see. Where am I seated?" Link Hogthrob asked himself as he wandered around, looking and feeling lost. "I'll need an usher. Usher? Is there an usher?"

"Yes," A man said, revealing to be the rapper of the same name as he smiled at the pig. "I'm the Usher. Pig or Frog?"

"What do you think?" Link asked.

"I don't know, man," Usher shrugged. "Pig?"

"No. Frog. I'm related through marriage," Link defended. "What kind of an usher are you?"

Usher sighed to himself in misfortune as Melissa Joan Hart and Joey Lawrence wandered around in the background. "This is what I get for being in Drew Carey's version of _Geppetto_." he sulked to himself before going to see the two actors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dominic, Boris, and Natasha were making their way through the halls, accompanied by their tiny collaborators. Suddenly, Dominic spotted a Coat of Arms on the wall, and rubbed off some of the dirt, exposing the keyhole. After inserting the key, Dominic unlocked the Coat of Arms, revealing that the wall was actually a secret passageway.

"You're up, little dudes." Dominic told the babies.

"Go, go, go!" said one of them to his friends, and they made their way through a secret tunnel, leading into the inside of the vault where the crown jewels were stored, and then they opened the door and let the villain trio inside.

Elsewhere, the clock struck 3:00 PM. 

Kermit gasped. "The wedding! It's starting!" he exclaimed, as he looked on at Miss Piggy in her wedding dress. "...She looks beautiful..."

Skeeter gave a silent nod and a thumb's up of respect.

"Well, we'd best get a move on if we wanna save her!" Lionel declared as he and the others made their way in, while the Wedding March was being played.

"You can check her out later!" Cherry added.

"Well, at least Kermit seems to actually like Miss Piggy back even though he seems to be scared of her most of the time." Thor commented.

"Yeah, Kermit's just funny about that sorta thing." Cherry replied.

"Huh? Hey!" Sam complained as the group soon dashed away after they were freed from their handcuffs due to a little magic. "Get back here!"

"Sorry, Sam, but we gotta go!" Skeeter told the eagle.

* * *

Everybody else filed into the chapel as they stood up as The Wedding March played as Miss Piggy was on her way down the aisle as Andy and Randy bawled while holding each other for their aunt's very special day.

"Boys, stop that sobbing, you're embarrassing me!" Miss Piggy pouted.

"Sorry, Auntie Piggy!" Andy and Randy sniffled before using Rizzo to dry their eyes.

"Hey!" Rizzo complained. "Ew!"

Miss Piggy soon slowly made her way over to Constantine as he eagerly waited for her arrival.

"I'm just really happy for her..." sniffled Bobo the bear, wiping his eyes. "Just... Really happy..."

"Would you _please_ stop talking?" asked Uncle Deadly as he played the pipe organ.

Bobo took out a larger-than-usual handkerchief and blew his nose into it. Miss Piggy approached the stand, feeling more than a bit unsure about the decision she was making, but then turned towards the justice of the peace.

"Dearly beloved..." The pastor began the ceremony after the music ended.

* * *

**_Back outside..._ **

"Code red! Code red!" Sam called out into a walkie-talkie since Kermit, Fozzie, and the others had escaped.

With the thieves, one of the babies sprinkled out some baby powder to expose green lasers as the Crowned Jewels were close in view.

"Oh, come on," Dominic sighed to himself. "Not a laser web."

"Pretty." One baby smiled, entranced by the pretty lights.

"Right," Dominic then nodded. "Go and get the suspend-y ropey thing and my really cool skintight outfit."

"And hurry before Carmen Sandiego decides to show up," Natasha added. "Constantine would be furious if Carmen Sandiego come before we get chance to get jewels."

"Shawn, come back from vacation!" shouted Sam over his walkie-talkie. "Constantine and the Lemur have escaped. The Crown Jewels are in danger!"

Dominic lowered himself down into the room, easing himself past the laser webs, and lying on the floor.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk; sometimes, you just make it too easy, Connie," Carmen chuckled to herself, having swapped out the real Crown Jewels for well-made fakes. "Know what they say: first come, first served."

And she sang to herself as she left the room. "Well, she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina; she's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize...~"

* * *

**_Back in the church..._ **

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of this pig and this frog in Holy Matrimony before the presence of God." The pastor continued.

Constantine checked his pocket watch and sighed.

* * *

Dominic did his best to dodge the lasers that moved all around as he made it to a passage door, unknowing about the switcheroo caused by none other than Carmen Sandiego. He then used a gold chain to press against the door and that shut the lasers off so that he could go free without getting zapped and open up the security doors. He then smirked as he took that time to nab the Crowned Jewels and as he did, black crows flew all around while squawking during the wedding.

"Do you, Kermit the Frog, take Miss Piggy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, so help you God?" The pastor then asked the frog.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Constantine nodded.

"And do you, Miss Piggy?" The pastor began.

"Huh?" Miss Piggy blinked as she seemed to doze off briefly.

"Take Kermit the Frog to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, so help you God?" The pastor then finished his question.

"I... I..." Miss Piggy stammered while the audience was in high anticipation of what her answer would be.

"Just say 'I do'!" Constantine told her. "This is what you've always wanted, right?"

"...I do?" Miss Piggy then spoke, though more of a query than a statement.

"I'm sorry, is that a question?" The pastor asked the pig bride.

"No, it was not a question." Constantine said for Miss Piggy, a bit sharply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kermit and the others made their way to the rescue.

"We have to do something, guys," Kermit said.

"Kermit, we've got to get you close to Miss Piggy!" Walter replied.

Fozzie noticed a nearby rope reel. "...What does this do?" he asked, pulling the lever. Said lever activated a trap door, which dropped Constantine down, and lifted Kermit upwards on a platform.

"Well, that's one way to resolve a situation." Cherry remarked.

The crowd OOH'ed in amazement. 

"What the...?" asked Miss Piggy.

"Piggy, it's me, Kermit," explained the frog, whispering. "C'mon, we have to get out of here! The wedding is off."

"Oh, wow!" said Janice. "Like, I kind of knew he'd get cold flippers."

However, the Muppets under the stage were dealing with a situation of their own: Constantine, and boy, was he MAD!

"Excuse us..." Fozzie chuckled as he stepped aside.

"No, Kermit!" Miss Piggy exclaimed as Kermit tried to pull her off the platform. "What are you doing?!"

"Piggy, I will explain later," Kermit replied.

"No, Kermit!" Miss Piggy complained. "What are you doing?"

"Piggy, I will explain later." Kermit told her.

"I cannot believe--" Miss Piggy continued to rant.

"Come here, Frog!" Constantine's voice called as he grabbed Kermit by the leg and dragged him away.

"Where you going?" Miss Piggy then asked before Constantine took Kermit's place.

"I'm sorry, my dear, forgive me." The evil frog replied casually.

"What is going on at my wedding?" Miss Piggy glared firmly.

Cherry soon swung by with Walter on a rope and grabbed the evil frog. "Gotcha!" she then smirked.

"What?" Miss Piggy blinked.

"Thor, Atticus, Animal, pull!" Kermit called out as Constantine ended up in a net after Cherry tossed him.

"What is happening here?" Constantine groaned as he was being pulled up in the net.

"Catch Froggy! Catch Froggy!" Animal laughed.

"Well, this is the best Muppet wedding ever!" The hobo from the prequel to this story beamed as he ate while watching the epic moments.

"Piggy, listen! That's not me! I'm me!" Kermit tried to tell the pig bride. "He's Constantine, the world's most dangerous--"

"Oh! Watch out!" Mo cried out as Constantine began to chew his way out of the net with his metal teeth to break free.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus face-palmed. "Forgot about that."

"Ya see, people?" Cherry deadpanned to the fourth wall. "Atticus isn't perfect all the time."

"$5 says they probably ignore that," Lionel replied, as both amphibians got to their feet, looking incredibly identical.

Miss Piggy gasped in shock.

" _Two_ Kermits?!" exclaimed Scooter. "...That explains so much..."

"Will the real Kermit the Frog please stand up?" Thor joked. "I repeat, will the real Kermit the Frog please stand up? Otherwise, we're gonna have a problem here!"

"How can there be two Kermits?!" asked Miss Piggy. "Of all the ways to ruin a wedding, this has got to be the most creative. Two Kermits!"

"No, just one Kermit," replied the one on the right. "Me."

"No, no, no. Do not listen to him!" declared Constantine on the left. "I am the real Kermit."

"That's ridiculous! I am Kermit the Frog!"

"No, I am Kermit the Frog!"

"Hi-lo, Kermit the Frog, here."

"'Hi-lo?' It's 'Hi- _ho_!'"

Finally, Miss Piggy had enough. "Would every Kermit be quiet?!" she shouted, getting the attention of both frogs. "Well, there's only one sure way to settle this," she turned to Constantine as Lionel played a drumroll. "First Kermit. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, let's go!" exclaimed Constantine. "The helicopter is waiting, my love!"

And then Miss Piggy looked to the frog on the right. "And you, the other Kermit... Will _you_ marry me?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, I... I would," stammered Kermit, bashfully. "I mean, I could. It's--"

"That's my Kermit!" Miss Piggy exclaimed as she joyfully glomped him, causing the attendants to break into applause.

"I was sure she would be able to tell." Patch smiled as he stood with Angel, Two-Tone, and Furrball.

"Kissy! Kissy!" Miss Piggy beamed as she covered Kermit's face with kisses.

Constantine grumbled as he was defeated before wiping off the make-up on his face to show his mole which made him look very different from Kermit.

* * *

The audience then gasped and groaned in horror.

"That is right, Muppets and shoehorned celebrity cameos!" Constantine told them sharply. "I am Constantine: the world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal!"

The audience looked horrified yet again.

"And a thousand times more frog than this Kermit person!" Constantine then added as he brought out a device with a button on it. "And now, I have only one thing to say to you fools! Good night, folks!"

"What is that?" Mo asked.

"It's a bomb!" Constantine replied with a dark smirk.

"This is where my patented magnetic bomb-attractor vest can aid us, that Beaker is conveniently wearing." Dr. Honeydew remarked as he showed his dear friend/assistant in a metal suit, wandering about as he looked a little nervous.

"What?" Miss Piggy asked. "What's going on?" she then suddenly yelled out as her ring began to pull herself to the metal suit by her ring as it started to countdown which made the others realize something...

"Wait!" Atticus called out.

"Miss Piggy's ring is the bomb!" Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor gasped in unison.

"Some of you guys grab Piggy, and some of you guys grab me!" Kermit instructed as the group grabbed onto Piggy, while some of the others grabbed onto Kermit, who was clinging to the metal suit. "Pull!"

And so they all yanked, and tugged, and heaved, until....the ring was popped off, and Beaker was sent flying through the stained-glass window.

"It's only 800 years old." The preacher shrugged.

Beaker flew into the Thames River, just seconds before the ring-bomb exploded. Fortunately for him, he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Nicely done, Beaker!" congratulated Dr. Honeydew, as his assistant was tossed about in place by a gushing waterspout.

Just then, a cry rang out. "Kermit! Help!" Miss Piggy called.

"Piggy!" Kermit exclaimed.

"Help...!"

"She's on the roof!" Skeeter exclaimed, pointing upwards.

* * *

On said roof, Constantine was heading for his getaway helicopter, with a sow in tow. "Shut up and keep moving, pig! You are my insurance policy!" he snapped, as he flung open the door to the helicopter's cockpit, only to see Dominic dressed in gray-and-white striped clothes, while Boris and Natasha were in the back. including a hoodie with a pair of ears on top. "Number Two, you look ridiculous. Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I am the Lemur," declared Dominic. "And the world's new number one criminal. That's right. This is where I double-cross you."

Constantine gave a flat look. "First rule of double-cross. You don't announce the double-cross before you double-cross. It's not even a rule because it is so obvious." he then stated.

"He does make good point," Boris shrugged. "Is common villain knowledge."

"Even we know that when I lie to Fearless Leader about Moose, Squirrel, and adventurers before we go back to Cartoon World." Natasha added.

Constantine then took out his controller and pushed the button which blew Dominic right out of the way from the escape helicopter. "The Lemur is literally worse bad guy name I have ever heard!" he then told his ex-partner.

Boris and Natasha put their hands up as Constantine came into the helicopter with Miss Piggy in tow.

"You better not try to double-cross me too also." Constantine firmly told Boris and Natasha.

"Who, us?" asked Natasha. "Perish thought, darlink!"

"Last name is Badenov, not Brainless!" Boris agreed.

Just then, Kermit and the others got to the roof as Constantine was getting the helicopter started.

"He's getting away!" Fozzie exclaimed. "What are we gonna do?"

Kermit shot a glare that could pierce through solid steel. "...I'm gonna stop that helicopter." he declared. And so, he charged into action.

"We're coming!" called the other Muppets, as they joined in on the rescue. Kermit clung to the landing gear, and the other Muppets, along with the group, clung to him, then to one another, as their combined weight began to pull the helicopter down.

Miss Piggy whimpered and cried helplessly.

"Shut up, Pig!" Constantine glared.

"Maybe we slice you to make roast with garlic, cheese, and onions stuffed into you." Boris threatened Miss Piggy, a bit graphically.

"Have a taste of the Muppet Ladder!" Cherry called out as she and the others helped out with the Muppets.

The helicopter lowered a bit as Constantine kept trying to move it.

"We've gotcha now, Constantine!" Atticus called out.

"You adventure brats always ruin story with meddling!" Natasha complained as she saw Atticus, Cherry, and Mo, remembering them from a previous adventure.

"Hey, it's a talent," Lionel shrugged with a grin. "And it's what we do best!"

"You're ruining my getaway!" Constantine spat as he tried to fly away.

"Hang on, Piggy! I'm coming!" Kermit declared as he made his way up the Muppet Ladder.

"Go get 'em, Kermit!" Walter cheered as the amphibian reached the end of the ladder.

Miss Piggy soon found a way to escape and decided to use it as Constantine was distracted.

"Welcome aboard, Kermit," Constantine glared as he pointed a gun at the good frog. "You don't know who you're dealing with. I am the world's most dangerous frog."

"Oh, brother!" Miss Piggy scoffed once she got free and stood up to Constantine. "You may be the world's most dangerous frog, but you're still a frog!" she then grabbed him and whacked him all around inside the helicopter to teach him a lesson. "No one tricks me into marrying them and then hurts my Kermie!"

Constantine soon looked a bit dazed, but looked at Miss Piggy with awe. "What a woman!"

"Yeah. My woman," Kermit retorted before he smacked the fake mole onto Constantine's other cheek. "And I believe this belongs to you."

Constantine grunted in a pained daze before passing out in the helicopter seat.

"Maybe you two would like to be next." Miss Piggy threatened Boris and Natasha.

Boris and Natasha begged and pleaded to not be involved with Miss Piggy's violence.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after, the helicopter was pulled back down to the rooftop, and the police soon arrived with Sam and Jean in tow.

"Congratulations, weirdos," said Sam. "You've saved the Crown Jewels."

"And you've caught my nemesis, The Lemur!" Jean exclaimed, pointing to Dominic, who'd been apprehended. "Look at his little costume, that's adorable!"

"I'm not adorable." Dominic pouted.

"He is adorable." Sam agreed with Jean.

"You're adorable!" Jean beamed.

"Did you make that kitty-cat outfit?" Cherry smirked at Dominic who glared at her.

"The bad guy is Dominic Badguy!" Rowlf realized.

"Ohhhh..." The Muppets then realized the big plot twist, though it was obvious to Cherry and her friends, as well as the audience.

"And also Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale!" Mo glared. "It's been a while."

Boris and Natasha growled in response.

"By the way, didn't you guys have a daughter?" Atticus then added.

"Well, mon ami, I guess this is where we say goodbye," Jean soon said to Sam. "You go your way, and I go mine," he then sniffled a bit as he began to look emotional. "Here comes the rain. Oh, boy. And I said I wasn't going to do this."

"Pull yourself together, man," Sam told Jean firmly. "Stop crying. We're only saying our final farewell." he then suddenly broke down into tears before he suddenly hugged Jean. "Goodbye forever!"

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you, my French friend."

"Does this jewelry look funny to anyone else?" Atticus asked as he observed the Crowned Jewels that were being brought back to where they rightfully belonged.

"Kinda, but not by much," Lionel replied. "Must be cuz of the angle we're looking from, I suppose."

Atticus soon took out one of the gems and decided to test his theory before tossing it against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"Atticus!" Thor yelped. "You just doomed us all! Now we're gonna be Europe's Most Wanted because of you!"

"Allow me to explain," Atticus said. "Actual gemstones are hard and it's nearly impossible to break real gemstones with a distance like that."

"So... Those gems are fake?" Thor asked.

"They have to be," Atticus replied. "Just the question is, where are the real Crowned Jewels?"

"You mean... Those were not even real crown jewels?!" Constantine exclaimed. " **CARMEN SANDIEGO...!!!** " he screamed up to the sky. His voice seemed to echo all around the world.

The red-hatted female smirked as she turned around as she heard the echoing voice. "Constantine~... I believe that is checkmate." she then remarked to herself.

"I'm very sorry," Atticus told the guards. "It was almost a triple-cross with Dominic betraying Constantine, Boris, and Natasha and stealing the Crowned Jewels, but these are fakes."

The guards gasped and felt concerned.

"We just have to find Carmen Sandiego!" Thor gasped. "Where in the world _is_ Carmen Sandiego?!"

Just then, one of the constables ran over carrying something in his hands.

"The Crowned Jewels?" exclaimed the chief. "Where did you find them?"

"I was given them by Officer Jessie, sir," The constable replied.

"She is out sick today!" The chief exclaimed as a small post-it note floated off of the package.

The kids all huddled to get a look.

 ** _KEEP THE CROWN, JEWELS AND ALL,_ **the note read, written in red ink. _**MAKING CONSTANTINE ANNOYED IS THE BEST PRIZE OF ALL. --C.S.**_

"Wow." Atticus said.

Cleo soon leaped out and pounced in the air.

"No claws, Cleo!" Cherry called out as she held out her arms for her cat.

Cleo then unsheathed her claws and landed in Cherry's arms, knocking the perky goth down as she hugged her kitten as they fell together.

"Well, that's a relief." Atticus smiled.

"Also, is anyone Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, Cherry Butler, Lionel Schwartz, and Thor Moltenscar?" The chief then asked.

"That's us." The group replied.

"This is also for you from Western Union," The chief then said as he brought over a sealed envelope for the group. "Apparently it was sent over when Western Union was first manufactured somehow and some old members spoke of a long-haired guy who dropped it off for you. It's from all the way in Norway and the long-haired man told the people there to send it over to this time and this place at this year, all the way from the year 1840 somehow before Western Union began operation in 1851. They were starting to make a bet that we wouldn't be able to find you," he then shrugged bashfully. "Looks like we lost."

Cherry took the envelope and saw a note on that back which said: **_"DO NOT OPEN UNTIL AFTER CURRENT ADVENTURE"_**. She then shrugged and put the envelope in her backpack for the time being.

"We still haven't tracked down Carmen, but we can't give up, Sis." Zack said to Ivy.

"Right, Zack," Ivy replied. "So we might as well get going. Maybe this time, we'll beat her to the punch."

"Zack and Ivy? It was really nice meeting you," Atticus called to the detective siblings. "Sorry we couldn't help you stop Carmen Sandiego."

"It's all right," Zack said. "We're used to it, but we appreciate your help anyway."

"Perhaps another day, our paths will cross again." Ivy suggested.

"Let's hope so." Atticus smiled.

Zack and Ivy nodded as they soon walked off in the distance, off to another new adventure for themselves.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" Thor commented.

"It wouldn't surprise me if we did." Cherry replied.

* * *

And so, Dominic, Boris, and Natasha were busted and being escorted away as Kermit reunited with Miss Piggy.

Kermit took a deep sigh as he looked at his fellow Muppets. "You know, I missed all of you so much." he then said to them softly.

"There he is, right there!" A female voice called out before everyone turned to see Nadya with other Russian prisoners. "Arrest him! Arrest that frog!"

"Omigosh, Tina Fey, I love your work!" Cherry beamed as she walked toward Nadya with open arms.

"Please don't tell me she's Boris or Natasha's long-lost sister." Atticus groaned to himself.

"Nah, that'd be lazy writing since they're originally animated characters from the 50's." Mo replied.

"Nadya?" exclaimed Kermit.

"Wait. For what?" asked Lionel.

"For leading the largest mass break-out in Gulag history," Nadya replied. "You will get 30 years. Maybe 50."

"But..."

"No "buts," Kermit," replied Nadya, making the frog shiver. "You didn't finish Gulag Annual Revue...and you didn't even say goodbye."

"What?" asked Kermit and Piggy.

"You are coming with me," Nadya said, gesturing to two of her fellow guards. "Now, move!"

Kermit suddenly found himself being taken up by the guards, much to the group's distress.

"Wait!" exclaimed Walter. "We're sorry, Kermit. We're sorry that we didn't notice you were missing. We're sorry we didn't tell you often enough how much you mean to all of us."

The other Muppets all realized how they hadn't listened to Kermit, and sadly bowed their heads.

"We're sorry we ever took you for granted. But that's never going to happen again," Walter continued. "Because if Kermit has to go back to the gulag, you'll have to take me, too."

"No..." Kermit said quietly.

"Y-Y-You're my best friend, Kermit," Fozzie shivered. "Wherever you go, I go. You'll have to take me, too."

"And me." Gonzo agreed. "Kermit, we convinced ourselves that evil frog was you because he gave us what we thought we wanted."

"When what we really wanted..." said Rowlf.

"What we really needed..." added Scooter.

"...Was you, Kermit," finished Miss Piggy. "The actual, real you. "

"I didn't just come back to be with Scooter, I came back to see you again, Kermit," Skeeter said softly. "It seems like we haven't been all together like this ever since we were babies, including me anyway."

"You all knew each other as babies?" Atticus asked the Muppets.

"It's complicated." The Muppets replied.

Kermit smiled as he felt touched by what was told to him as this looked like one last goodbye.

Nadya looked over at the Muppets as she even seemed to feel touched as she spoke again, very softly. "It would appear you were right, Kermit," she then told the frog. "I guess this is your family. And families belong together. You are free to go. Forever."

The guards then let Kermit go as he was free. The other Muppets then began to cheer as they were relieved and excited that Kermit was free to go and their family wouldn't be broken apart again.

"Hey, wait!" Kermit spoke up. "We still need to finish our world tour, and I think I know where we can play next. For one night only: SIBERIA, RUSSIA!"

Another cheer rang out in the crowd, as Nadya joined in this time.

"Wonderful!" The woman exclaimed. "It's terrible. You will hate it. You will hate it."

"Aw, ma'am, don't be like that." Atticus coaxed with his Mr. Happy Sunshine Boy attitude.

The Muppets continued to clamor in excitement anyway as it started to snow.

"Okay, guys, this is it. The Gulag Finale!" Kermit soon announced as they began to put on their show. "Here we go!"

* * *

Eventually, they were all stuck to the spotlight shining wall as the prisoners came together and palled around with each other.

"Together again, again, Gee, it's good to be together again, again~," Kermit sang as he was stuck with the other Muppets and the adventure team on the wall. "I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone, It's not starting over, it's just going on~"

Jackson smirked as he playfully punched Atticus in the arm just to be a good sport.

"Heh... Hey, Jackson." Atticus smiled wearily to his biggest enemy.

"I'm gonna let ya off the hook for today," Jackson smirked. "The next time I see you though, it might not be all chummy and friendly. Especially with my new girlfriend with me."

A redheaded, ponytailed girl soon walked over with a dark grin on her face. "Especially with my revenge on you for getting the Turners to fire me after my parents somehow found a way to stand up for themselves." she then narrowed her eyes at Atticus.

"Soon, my Kitten, soon," Jackson told Vicky. "We'll worry about him and his friends another time."

"Well, better her than any other unlucky broad," Lionel shuddered. "And I'd say this caper is wrapped up nicely... So about that envelope!"

"You guys have fun and hopefully we'll see you again," Atticus smiled at the Muppets. "But you know us, adventure never really takes a holiday."

All of the Muppets said goodbye to their dear friends as they went to go to a hotel before they would get back on track for back home.

"Buh-bye!" Animal grinned.

"Bye!" The others called back, laughing a bit to Animal's energy.

The others then sat down together in a hotel room as they opened up the envelope to take the letter out to read it aloud.

**_Dear Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Thor, Patch, and anyone else there with you,_ **

**_You're probably wondering why I've been so quiet lately, but I'm afraid I had a hard time making it back home when I was out exploring for your latest mission. I've been trapped here in 1840 Norway, I wasn't sure what more I could do to make it back home since my magic seems to be shorted out somehow, so I had no way to make it back home. I already sent a letter to Hilda and Zelda so that they could help out too, especially with the possibility for more magical energy from all of you since you all have your own magic. Especially since you guys have the ability to travel through time, hopefully you can come get me out of here so we can all go back home and I can find out what's wrong with my magic._ **

**_Yours truly, Drell Moltenscar & plus hurry as soon as you finish whatever adventure you're currently in!_ **

**_PS: Elsa, Akito, Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff say hi_ **

"Well... I guess we're still gonna be plenty busy," Lionel smirked. "Yo-ho; to 1840's Norway we go!"

"Let's get ready to prepare back home." Atticus nodded.

"And see Anna and Elsa again," Mo replied. "I didn't think we'd ever see them again."

"Hopefully Dimples doesn't get frozen again..." Cherry remarked before taking out her adventure scrapbook to let Lionel to see the first time they were in 1840's Norway.

Lionel took the book before seeing the picture a bit closer to see someone who resembled a certain friend of theirs. "...Is that Atticus?" he then asked.

Cherry snickered while Atticus blushed a little.

"It's a long story." Atticus mumbled.

"Well, you can gimme the abridged version when we're off on our way." Lionel replied.

Atticus sighed with a heavy sweat-drop. "This is gonna be a long trip going back in time." he then said out of embarrassment.

"Isn't it always?" Lionel replied. "At least, I assume it is."

"Yeah, I guess it always is," Atticus said. "Plus I'm sure the Muppets are happier to have Skeeter and Kermit back."

"I'll say," Cherry agreed. "Also I thought that purple-haired science kid was gonna be a long-lost Muppet or something, like Scooter and Skeeter's nephew or something."

"Guess it's just one of those random cameos you see in Muppet movies," Mo shrugged. "I mean, we saw that Beanbag Bunny or whatever his name is from _The Christmas Carol_ crossover."

"You mean Bean Bunny?" Furrball asked.

"...Okay." Mo shrugged.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Lionel shrugged. "In the meantime, so long, loyal readers! Tune in next story, where we're coming atcha from 1840s' Norway!"

"Who's he talking to?" Thor asked the others.

"You'll get used to it..." Cherry replied.

Cleo glanced out the window as she seemed to see Carmen escaping to go on yet another heist with Zack and Ivy attempting to go after her. And as they continued their chase, a certain song played.

"Steal their Seoul in South Korea, make Antarctica cry 'Uncle'; From the Red Sea to Greenland, she'll be singin' the blues, Well, they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the jungle; Tell me, where in the world is, Carmen Sandiego?~"

"Somehow I feel this won't be the last we'll see of her." Cleo commented from the window.

"Hopefully it's the last of Boris and Natasha." Patch replied.

Until next time, my friends, that is

The End


End file.
